Shadow Company
by Giriko-99
Summary: My rewritten version so far of Ghost Recon. Miles Gears along with his Shadow Company Squad are deep behind enemy lines. Little did he know that his friend and crush, Nonette Enneagram is fighting for the Britannian Empire. Read to find out. Rated M for mature content.
1. Shadow Company Weapons

IMC Military Forces Weapons and other weapons:

Assault Rifles:

AEK-971

Bushmaster Magpul ACR

MR-B

LMG:

MK60

MK46

AC Stoner 96 (150-round drum magazines)

Shotguns:

Beneli M1014

EVA Shotgun

PDW:

MP5 with the adjustable stock

SIG-MPX

UMP.45

Sniper Rifle:

7.62 Black Magic Sniper Rifle

Intervention Sniper Rifle

Pistols:

Desert Eagle

Five Seven

OTS-33

Taurus Pistol

Launchers:

Rocket Launcher (from Halo)

Charge Rifle

Javelin

Equipment:

Crosscom

Incendiary Grenade (from pixelquarry's Deviantart)

Tear Gas (basing the models of the grenades from pixelquarry's Deviantart)

Flashbang (basing the models of the grenades from pixelquarry's Deviantart)

Smoke Grenade (from pixelquarry's Deviantart)

Frag Grenade (from pixelquarry's Deviantart)

Jammer

Taser

Portable Hacking Device

Hacking Knife

Sensor

Beacon signals

Landmines

Nightvision

HUD

NAV System

VISR

ARP (Active Radar Pulse)

Thermal vision

Vehicles:

Linear Tanks

Linear Artillery Trucks

Missile Trucks

VTOL helicopter (New Luna base usages only)

Machines:

Atlas

Ogre

Stryder

Titan Weapons:

XO-16 Chaingun

40mm Cannon

M8A3 Heavy Machine Gun

M633 Machine Gun

Plasma Railgun

Triple Threat Grenade Launcher

Quad Rocket Launcher

Titan Ordinance:

Salvo rocket system

Vortex Shield

Damage Extender system

Shield Capacity System

Aiming system

HUD

NAV System

Aerial Transportation for Titans:

Sub Guul Lifter

Warships:

IMC Golgor Class Land Cruiser (Like the Lessep-class)

Remembrance-Class Frigate

Daring-Class Frigate

Naval Warships:

Vosulgov Class submarines

Kuznetsov-Class Aircraft carrier

Trancova-Class Destroyer (based of from the 051B Type Destroyer)


	2. Character Bios

Character Bios

Miles "Gizmo" Gears:

Date of Birth: D.C. 2445

Place of Birth: Crisium City, New Luna

Age:22

Nationality: New Lunan

Height: 6'9

Weight: 170 lbs.

Hair color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Brown to nearly Black

Blood Type: B-

Diseases/Conditions: PTVD or known as Post Traumatic Vocal Disarticulation. This renders the individual user speechless after a traumatic event in their lives. This is the common condition towards those who experience traumatic events even if the vocal chords weren't injured.

Languages: Russian, Macedonian, Serbian, English, and Spanish albeit written due to his condition.

Affiliations: IMC Forces; Coalition Nations (IMC and Zodiac Colonies coalition)

Unit: Shadow Company

Rank: Lance Corporal

Quote: "I may not speak but actions speak louder than words and basically live that day by day. I just go with the flow and pretty much laid back guy". (written)

Derek "Ghost" Philhorne

Date of Birth: D.C. 2436

Place of Birth: Naniwa City, New Luna

Nationality: New Lunan

Age: 35

Height: 6'4

Weight: 165 lbs

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Dark Green

Blood Type: O+

Diseases/Conditions: none

Languages: English

Affiliations: IMC Forces; Coalition Nations

Unit: Shadow Company

Rank: Captain

Quote: "We do the work and we get it done right. We aren't heroes to save the day. We're just doing what we can to help out the country. Pick your targets carefully and better hope to God that you don't kill a civie."

Logan "Z3" Gruler

Date of Birth: D.C. 2442

Place of Birth: Mons, New Luna

Nationality: New Lunan

Age: 25

Height: 5'10

Weight: 159 lbs

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Red

Blood Type: A-

Diseases/Conditions: none

Languages: English

Affiliations: IMC Forces; Coalition Nations

Unit: Shadow Company

Rank: Sergeant First Class

Quote: "Karma's a bitch and I have to agree on that one. You fuck with me then I fuck back at you no homo though. But I give respect to those who are worthy to have it, not those with fancy ass titles."

Leroy "Phantom" Jackson

Date of Birth: D.C. 2438

Place of Birth: Carlone, New Luna

Nationality: New Lunan

Age: 33

Height: 6'4

Weight: 171 lbs

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Blood Type: B+

Diseases/Conditions: none

Languages: English, Turkish

Affiliations: IMC Forces; Coalition Nations

Unit: Shadow Company

Rank: Gunnery Sergeant

Quote: "Live life to the fullest and do the craziest things you can while you're still young. Maybe you could tell your kids, grand kids, nieces, nephews the craziest stories if you live. In the end, life will come by fast before you know it."

Xavier "Shadow Lead" Bolkart

Date of Birth: D.C. 2440

Place of Birth: Lokram, New Luna

Nationality: New Lunan

Age: 27

Height: 6'9

Weight: 180 lbs.

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Blood Type: B-

Diseases/Conditions: none

Languages: English

Affiliations: IMC Forces; Coalition Nations

Unit: Shadow Company

Rank: Staff Sergeant

Quote: "Two things I love, booze and women. I practically live by those nearly each and everyday. If I don't get those, then shit what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Dimitri "Renegade" Volotovo

Date of Birth: D.C. 2436

Place of Birth: Delambre, New Luna

Nationality: New Lunan, half-Russian

Age: 35

Height: 6'8

Weight: 179 lbs

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Gray

Blood Type: A-

Diseases/Conditions: none

Languages: Russian, Serbian, Macedonian

Affiliations: IMC Forces; Coalition Nations

Unit: Shadow Company

Rank: Sergeant Major

Quote: "I do what I can to get the job done whether its conventional or not. In history, war is always been that way. To win and survive. But I just want to look out for my brothers and their safety so that they can come back home in one piece.


	3. Prologue

Prologue

A/N:

yo this is Giriko-99 here. Now as I said in the fanfic "Ghost Recon" about revising. Well here it is. Please don't give this flames okay? I'll still go with my character Miles "Gizmo" Gears and his group but instead of being ghosts the squad is now called "Shadow Company".

Also I posted pages on this fanfic called "IMC Ordinance and Weapons", and Character Bio". This is before the real story and prologue begins so please read them. Also I decided to make some adjustments. I still have Z3, Renegade and Phantom in the story but I have new characters. Shadow Lead will be their leader along with Ghost who is also another new one.

Anyways. Enjoy this Prologue and tell me how good it is ne? Constructive criticism is always welcomed but no flames ok?

I do not own Code Geass nor Titanfall as they belong to their respective owners. However I own my OC characters so yeah.

* * *

At the Mons, New Luna Base...

A young man went inside the armory to equip his Black Magic Sniper Rifle with a Backscatter Optic sight, suppressor, and AN/PEQ-6 laser sight. Once he slammed the magazines on the sniper rifle, he grabbed his MR-B rifle. The soldier equipped it with a red dot sight that has the Chevron reticle, and suppressor. There he grabbed some magazines of the MR-B that shoot alloy and uranium piercing rounds.

Once he got his weapons equipped with the proper attachments he then went towards the grenade and equipment sector. He grabbed 4 frag grenades and 4 flashbangs. After that the soldier grabbed five small sensors so that he can help his team spot some enemies.

Going over the equipment, he grabbed a portable hacking device, taser, and a mini portable drone. Once everything is intact, the soldier went towards the drop ship. One by one the soldiers filed in and sat down. The soldier slapped the magazine on his MR-B rifle and he was set.

"Alright listen up. We are here to extract the HVT from paramilitary forces in Bolivia. Intel says that he was captured around 14:00 PM and that his protection squad was wiped out during the fight." said the leader.

"So pick our targets and make sure that we don't place a hole on the HVT's face?" asked one of the members of the squad.

"Pretty much Shadow Lead." said the leader to the now identified Shadow Lead.

"Hope we don't run into another damn nuke like the last time. I thought we were gonna die back at Nicaragua." said another man.

"Well we were lucky there that they didn't activate it. Plus I highly doubt that we'll be dealing with another crisis like that since those Bolivian paramilitary forces don't have the connections to some sort of dealer. They are basically hired mercenaries or thugs looking for some money to spend on some drugs or women."

"You may never know brother."

The ride towards their destination was silent from there on. Then the plane stopped and the squad felt the aerial vehicle descend a bit. The hatched open and the bright light temporarily blinded the squad a bit.

"Green light is a go. Good luck boys. Fox 3-4 out."

"Hit it men! Let's go!"

So all of the six members of Shadow Company jumped from their helicopter and landed on the ground. The impact of the fall wasn't really that bad, plus their armor can handle the landing so they didn't have to worry about injuries.

"Is everybody here?" asked Ghost.

"Gizmo and Phantom are here." said Phantom.

"Renegade present." said Renegade.

"Shadow Lead reporting for duty." reported Shadow Lead.

"Z3 ready to kick some ass."

"All accounted for and ready. Lets hit it."

So the men moved towards Bolivia and they have their crosscoms activated while they unleashed their NAV point on. The digital map showed up in front of the squad and Ghost showed them where the HVT is located.

"Damn. We have to go all the way to La Paz? Its a damn 14 mile hike from where we've landed." complained Z3.

When Ghost was about to say something until he spotted three to four military trucks pulling up on the side of the road. Then what appears to be four squads coming out from the back. There seems to be eight soldiers on each squad with some of them carrying cargo. Not only that, they seems to be having some hostages as well.

"Well it seems that we found ourselves a ride. Alright. We'll take out the hostiles around the perimeter but leave one guy alive as we'll need him for interrogation and also a ride." said Ghost.

"Fine by me. As long as we have a ride then I don't mind." Z3 remarked.

So everybody spread out from their positions and started to pick their targets. Miles activated his drone and threw up in the air. The drone unfolded itself and Miles marked some targets for the squad via the remote control pad. Miles checked through the thermal vision screen of the drone to tag all of the enemy soldiers while making sure to have the drone remained unnoticed. The squad saw the enemies marked with a yellow tag along with a number on top of their heads. Miles then marked one of the lone soldiers with an orange mark on his head indicating to keep him alive. Once all the targets got marked, Miles turned off the drone. The drone landed next to him and folded back up again. As Miles placed the drone back to its original place, Ghost then spoke up in their comms.

"Alright listen up. Stealth is not an option here so we have to take them out. Make sure to not kill the hostages and mark your targets. Remember to keep one soldier alive as we need him understood?"

"Got it. Give us the signal when you're ready Boss." Shadow Lead said to Ghost.

Miles grabbed his Black Magic Sniper Rifle and aimed at one of the marked targets. As the target moved, Miles trailed him never losing sight of him. Ghost gave the thumbs up and the whole squad let loose. The paramilitary soldiers were caught by surprised by the sudden ambush and scurried to cover. Miles aimed towards one of the soldiers near the hostages and eliminated them with his sniper rifle. Once they were down, Z3 and Renegade took the hostages to a safety while Phantom made some After that, he moved sprinted towards the truck for cover. Ghost then yelled an order towards Miles as he reached to cover.

"Gizmo! Provide so covering fire as I advance! Okay?!"

Miles nodded.

He took a deep breath and started to spray around the area. As he did that, Ghost moved up and fired some rounds towards the enemy. He took down two while he took out flashbang out. The grenade landed which gave off that "boom" sound. The enemy got blinded and Shadow Company didn't hesitate to take down the enemy. Of course they didn't shoot the enemy tagged with a green marker so both Z3 and Shadow Lead tackled him to the ground. He tried to get out but all the paramilitary soldier received was a right hook to the face.

"Alright Gizmo. Place that vocabulator on you and do your thing." said Ghost.

Miles placed the vocabulator on the chest plate of his combat armor. Once he got the vocabulator on, he then started to telepathically the words in Spanish. You see the vocabulator is a device that allows him "speak" the words from his mind and the words come out from the box.

"Bien. Dinos donde el objetivo. (Alright. Tell us where the target is)." Miles demanded from the captured soldier.

"No se (I don't know). Arrgh!" Miles slammed the guy's head on the truck's steel plating.

"Respuesta incorrecta. Dije dónde está! (Wrong answer. I said where is he!)" Miles slammed his head a second time until the prisoner started to speak.

"En La Paz. Está poder de Antonio Suárez, junto con su grupo op especial. Eso es todo lo que sé! (In La Paz. He's held by Antonio Suarez along with his special op group. That's all I know!)"

"Gracias por la respuesta puta. (Thanks for the answer bitch)" Miles then raised his rifle and aimed it at the man.

"Esperar! (Wait!)" but Miles popped a bullet at the man's head killing him instantly.

"So what did he say Gizmo?" asked Ghost.

"He said that the target is held by Antonio Suarez in La Paz. He has a special ops group with him." wrote Miles.

"That's all we need. Let's go."

"Captain. What about those civies?" asked Z3.

"Tell them to go home. We don't need them involving our search for the HVT." said Ghost.

So Z3 told the hostages to beat it and go home as the men took the leading truck. Miles, Shadow Lead, Z3, and Renegade hopped on the back while Ghost was on the passenger seat and Phantom on the driver's. The engine stared to roar and the squad went out to La Paz.

Couple minutes later...

The squad arrived at the busy streets of La Paz, Bolivia. Sky scrappers dominated the city along with apartments and condos. Street supermarkets were selling whatever produce or goods they have. Civilians going in and out through supermarkets and through offices. Flashy and advertisements flash on the buildings. Many of the Bolivians were minding their own business as usual. The streets were filled with pedestrians walking around the city along with vendors selling their stuff.

However, paramilitary soldiers grouped in squads patrolled around the city making sure that nobody acted funny around them. Some harassing the vendors yelling at them in Spanish while some harassed some women. Some even started to bully teens telling them to go somewhere else. The civilians really hated these soldiers since they acted so conceited. Like the whole town belonged to them. It was all thanks to Antonio Reyes Suarez and his gang.

Shadow Company rolled in the streets with their stolen truck and they stumbled upon a paramilitary squad. The soldiers seemed to be suspicious at the driver so one of them. You don't see paramilitary soldiers wearing helmets all the time along with some fancy blue piece on the eye. So one of the soldiers went up to Phantom and said to him,

"¡Alto! Indique su propósito! (Halt! State your purpose!)"

Z3 responded with a pistol aimed at his face and shot the round. This caught the attention of the others and already bullets started to rage in the air.

"Get out of the truck! Engage all hostiles!" Ghost commanded the team.

Already the squad disembarked the truck rather quickly and they returned fire. Miles switched from his sniper rifle to his MR-B assault rifle. He knew that a sniper rifle isn't suited for city combat situations like these. Plus the close proximity of the buildings and its surroundings wasn't really ideal for this type of engagement. Aiming down at his red dot sight, he picked his targets carefully not shooting down some civilians. It was really hard to distinguish who is the enemy and who is the innocent bystander. What was even worse is that the civilians are frantically trying to find cover from this madness and they sometimes blocked the line of vision for these Shadow Company soldiers.

"Move! You're in my way!" Z3 yelled in frustration as he pushed one civilian aside.

"Damn it! Quit blocking my damn view so that I could shoot these motherfuckers!" yelled Phantom as he ducked behind cover from the enemy's bullets.

Luckily Miles didn't have a hard time since he had a clear view on the enemy. Plus he was positioned on the ledges of buildings which gave him a perfect view on the battlefield. However, with his enhanced vision, he spotted some enemy snipers so he switched to his Black Magic. Aiming the sniper rifle at the snipers on the rooftops, he picked them off one at a time. Luckily they were meters away from his current position so close quarter combat wasn't really a problem. He spotted another trying to take a bead at him but Miles beat him to the punch. The enemy sniper fell down to his demise and Miles switched back to his MR-B rifle.

"Alright guys split up! Gizmo, Z3, and Phantom, you guys take the left sector of the city while the rest of us take the right. We'll meet you at rendezvous Hotel." Ghost commanded through his intercomms.

"Copy Shadow-One. We'll meet you at the far side brother." replied Z3.

So Z3, Phantom, and Miles ran to cover taking down the enemy as they pushed through the left sector of the city.

"I spotted an enemy RPG near the rooftops! Take them out!" Z3 yelled as he fired some rounds down at the enemy.

"I got it! Gizmo give me some covering fire while I take out those RPG guys." Phantom lowered his head a bit before he stood up and took aim at the RPG men.

Gizmo picked out some guys with his rifle and Phantom took care of the RPG men. The 3-man team moved up and they spotted some more hostiles taking ambush positions around the apartments. This was just getting ridiculous.

"Just how many are we fighting these guys?! Does it even end?!" Phantom complained.

"Shut the fuck up and fire! Don't let them pin you down for too long. Use smoke grenades if you have to! That should slow the enemy down by a bit!" Z3 took down three soldiers as he reloaded his gun.

Miles threw some smoke grenades and activated his ARP to see through the smoke. He spotted some of the soldiers and took them down. Already the enemy sprayed their guns blindly around the area since they can't see for shit through the black smoke. Z3 and Phantom picked their targets and dispatched them quickly. Once that was over, they pushed towards their destination.

They met up with the other half of their team and Ghost checked his digital map to see where they are now. Luckily, the building that contained the target isn't far from them. Just two blocks away. The team moved to the building which as nothing more than a shack of sorts with two metal doors on either side. Z3, Miles, and Ghost stacked up on one door while Renegade, Shadow Lead, and Phantom stacked up on the other.

"Breach it." Ghost commanded them.

"Roger. Planting explosives right now." Z3 started to place some explosives on the door hinge.

"We're ready. Give the command if you're set."

Z3 hit the clacker and the whole team, in slow motion, eliminated their targets. Once that was done, Miles unhooked the HVT from his bindings and Ghost called Overlord.

"Overlord. HVT is secured and stable. Ready to go home."

"Roger that. A chopper will be on its way."

"Roger that. Shadow-One out."

The soldiers went towards the extraction point and they loaded the HVT in. The drop ship slipped into hyperspace transporting them back to New Luna base.

"Mission complete. Thank goodness." Z3 said in a relaxed tone.

"Time to get me some nice ice cold beer." Shadow Lead remarked.

"Same here." said Phantom.

The ship landed on the landing zone and the soldiers went to report their success to their superior, General Gordon.

A/N: how was that? Let me know on the review how you think of this. Until then, farewell.


	4. Chapter 1

Chap 1

A/N: alright ladies and gents! Time to have this show on the road shall we?

Remember readers and viewers alike:

I do not own Code Geass or Titanfall.

* * *

At Mons Base, New Luna...

We find Miles scanning through the schematics from his tablet that he was given. The schematics tablet displayed the blue-print diagram of the Atlas Titan along with other its functions such as pressure levels, shield defenses, ordinance set ups etc. Miles along with an engineer were looking over his Atlas Titan that he pilots whenever he along with his squad are deployed into big battles.

Now you may be wondering, what the hell is a Titan? Well let me tell you. They are basically machines that Hammond Industries created for the IMC forces. They come in three models: Ogre, Atlas, and Stryder. These machines have the ability to dash, side step, and sprint. Not only that but they can be used for close quarter combat along with commanding a team. What also made them hard to defeat is their armor. Made with the strongest alloys, steel, and ferro-uranium, these machines can withstand bullets. They are also equipped with shields for some added protection. Even if they are plated with the strongest armor along with shields, there are still weaknesses to these are still easy to destroy if the enemy fires at the red highlighted marks on the machine with rapid fire which decreases the shield levels around the Titans in a rapid pace. If an enemy pilot gets lucky, then they just rip the hatch containing the "brain" of the Titan which does the same thing to it.

Now you maybe asking, what if the pilot comes out from his or her Titan? Well Hammond Industries thought of that as well and they came up with a solution. If a pilot comes out of the hatch, then the machine is controlled by the AI to be either in guard mode or follow mode. Guard mode allows the Titan to guard an objective or stronghold and engages the enemy automatically. Follow mode is practically following the pilot wherever they go but they also engage enemy automatically.

During the war between the IMC and the Militia, both sides use these machines and the casualties were costly. Many of these machines were deployed into major battles such as the Battle of Demeter, and Angel City. The reason for the high casualty rates are the weapons. The Titans use the XO-16 Chaingun, the 40mm Cannon, M8A3 Heavy Machine Gun, M633 Machine Gun, Plasma Railgun, Triple Threat Grenade Launcher and Quad Rocket Launcher. These weapons basically tore through many ranks during a battle and sometimes disintegrate enemy soldiers into nothing.

Thankfully the war ended with the IMC recognizing the Militia's independence on the outer frontier while the Militia agreed to never do terrorist attacks on the IMC. Tensions diminished and that war is just now in history books.

Now back to Miles and the engineer. The engineer basically told him,

"This Titan should be ready in about...maybe three or four days. We still need to finish up adjusting the gas pressure levels along with the internal pressure levels to the right level. Plus we need to do some testings on this bad boy just so that you wouldn't be stomped on what to do when situations change."

Miles nodded.

"Also we techs got some notifications from Hammond Industries. They are basically upgrading these three models with some adjustments. They got some feedback and reports of what to improve on these bad boys. So if you feel like this Atlas is moving faster or what not, then that means that the adjustments are in effect."

"Huh. So that's why I didn't see any Titans." wrote Miles.

"Exactly. But anyways, don't worry about it. You would be ecstatic to see these newly improve machines unleash hell in the battlefield." the engineer laughed and so did Miles.

Leaving the engineer and the hangar bay, Z3 met him in the hallways.

"Yo Gizmo. General Gordon needs the team assembled here at his office. We got some rather alarming news."

Alarming news? Since when was that ever an issue? I mean Shadow Company shouldn't be surprised about some "alarming news" since they are accustomed to this. But if the General wants them and labels this as "alarming news", then he has no choice but to report with the team.

Arriving at the room, Miles along with the others were seated in front of the General's desk. Behind the desk is a screen of some sort. General Gordon was finishing some paper work until he heard the door close. He looked up from the paper work and smiled at the assembled team.

"Good job as always. You got the HVT out from the frying pan and already talked. We sent a separate team to eliminate the leaders of the gangs around that area. But with that aside, let's focus on the more important task at hand. Here's the news from last night."

So General Gordon pressed the button on the remote and the screen played the news from last night.

"Good evening and welcome to TV 5 News. The Holy Britannian Empire invaded Japan and conquered it renaming the said country as Area 11. Footage here shows the invading Britannian Army in Japan along with their other supporting units." said the news lady.

There showed clips of the invasion of Japan. Purple machines, with what looked like a golden lances, streamed through the streets shooting down resistance groups. There were similar clips of that in the screen.

"However, former Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi, was found dead in his living quarters prior to the invasion. Nobody knew what happened to the deceased Prime Minister of Japan, but reports speculated that an assassin was disguised as a politician and assassinated Genbu. However there is no clear evidence of what really happened to him. Chairman Draken Lazorlo is aware of what's happening and has told all military personnel of New Luna, Zodiac Colonies, New Zealand and Martian Colonies to be ready for any attack coming their way."

General Gordon shut the TV off and looked at Shadow Company. The men sighed at the news about this. With Britannia conquering Japan, then this complicates things. They can automatically invade New Zealand without hesitation.

"Great. This is just fuckin' great! I knew Britannia and its fuckin' powers but to hear news about them conquering Japan in less than two days. With the rate things are going, they are gonna target New Zealand next." complained Z3.

"I highly doubt it. Britannia is only concerned about Japan for the meantime. They seem to be interested in the rare material in those mines that they have. I don't know what they are called but they're gonna keep Japan busy." General Gordon said to the team calmly.

"No kidding. They seem to be enjoying there so that gives us more time to have the Titans be adjusted and tested before we use those newly renovated machines in combat." said Ghost.

"Exactly. Luckily, your team doesn't have any missions for the meantime due to the shocking news that just occurred. Dismissed."

Shadow Company left the office and went back to their quarters. When Miles watched the news, the only thing that came to mind was Nonette Enneagram. You see this is his childhood friend when he along with his father and mother went to Britannia to meet their family. The quiet boy at first didn't like her because of her carefree, cheerful, and headstrong attitude. But as he got to know her more throughout the years, Miles was attracted to her. Hell he was about to say that he loves her but due to his nervousness and lack of guts, he didn't write it to her. He still recalls some memories of the two spending some time together.

[FLASHBACK STARTS...couple months ago]

 _22 year old Miles Gears along with his father, Silo Gears mother, Savannah Anne Gears, and oldest brother, Demarcus Gears, were there in the Villa of the Enneagrams. The reason they were at the villa was because of the engagement of Demarcus Gears and Vanessa Enneagram. It seems that the whole Enneagram family is there as well._

 _The Enneagram Villa was a really nice place to be. Located around the coast of the beach, the building was basically situated on the hilltop. Not only that, but the luxurious villa had a grand swimming pool. Surely it was a sight to see._

 _Silo and Nonette's father, Bartholomew Enneagram, were close friends ever since their high school days. Silo always talked about their days, funny moments and what not while Bartholomew agreed. The ladies happily chatted to each other, telling each other about the latest gossip in town. Then comes the children. Nonette along with her three siblings, Selena, Vanessa,and Layla, of the Enneagram family were chatting with Miles along with his oldest brother, Damarcus Gears. Damarcus is actually engaged to Vanessa who is the eldest of the Enneagram Family and the two dated during their high school days and got in touch with each other during web chats and e-mails. Damarcus actually stayed in Britannia to attend one of the all-boys school there while Vanessa went to a prestigious all-girl school for nobles._

 _While the two chatted, Miles and Nonette were out on the patio looking at the night sky. Miles loved the starry night sky. It reminded him of home and other things. He looked to Nonette who seemed to be in awe of the fireflies fluttering around the patio._

" _You know Miles, I always love the fireflies. I sometimes catch them with my father when I was just four years old. Once I caught them, I opened my tiny hands and away they go. 16 years have passed since then and I still love these creatures." said Nonette as a firefly landed on her palm._

" _The one thing my pops and I always enjoy together are the starry nights. He always tells me that when he was around my age, he along with his pops, now my gramps, looked up into the night sky and always count how many there are. Of course they couldn't count all of them because they fill up the whole domain. It seems that night gazing has always been passed down from generation to generation of the Gears family." wrote Miles and he gave the note to her._

" _Still having trouble with your condition eh?" asked Nonette._

" _Yeah. When my mom was pregnant with me, the doctors told her that the baby would suffer some PTVD which is basically Post Traumatic Vocal Disarticulation. They said if they still want to keep me and my mom of course said yes."_

" _How were you treated at school?" asked Nonette._

" _I got bullied sometimes because I can't really speak out against them. But I got some friends who defended me."_

" _That's good. I don't know how it would feel to be unable to speak for nearly all your life. It must have been hard on you."_

" _Not really. In fact. I prefer to be quiet because that means I don't get a lot of publicity to myself and I also want to lead a quiet life. I don't mind writing due to my enhancements."_

" _Well then shall we go inside Miles and rejoin with the rest of the family?"_

" _Sure."_

 _So the two children went inside the Villa and joined their family in the dining room. The maids served the guests with a serene and kind smile on their face. Bartholomew kindly thanked them and the maids bowed their heads and left. Demarcus and Vanessa sat next to each other while Nonette and Miles sat right close to each other._

" _Everybody may I have your attention? I would like to thank my guest and close friend of mine, Silo Gears and his family for coming here to visit. Also I would like to announce the engagement of my future son-in-law, Demarcus Gears and my daughter Vanessa Enneagram. Their marriage is in December 17, 2017 and I would like to congratulate my daughter and son-in-law. You two make me proud."_

 _Everybody clapped with glee and Demarcus stood up with a wine glass at hand._

" _Thank you everybody. I would like to thank my future father-in-law, Sir Enneagram for that. Don't worry Sir Enneagram. I'll take really good care of your daughter. I promise you that."_

" _Oh shucks. You don't have to call me Sir. Just call me father. Sir is rather too formal and you are the son of my close friend Silo so don't be afraid to call me father."_

" _F-Father! That was embarrassing!" sputtered a red faced Vanessa._

 _Bartholomew heartily laughed and he did the toast._

" _To my future son-in-law and my daughter's happy future. Cheers!"_

" _Cheers!"_

 _The adults toasted and drank their wine with fine elegance. Of course Nonette and Miles were underage so they just drank their water. While the meal was going on, Demarcus noticed the flushed face of Nonette. Whenever she looked at his youngest brother, she for whatever reason blushes furiously. Miles didn't seem to notice it at all since he was just concentrating on his delicious meal set before him._

" _Hey, Vanessa. Did you notice that your youngest sister is already attracted to my youngest brother?" said Demarcus._

" _Oh. Now that you mention it, it is indeed true. So why don't you tease them a bit my lovely and handsome fiance?"_

" _Sure. Why not? I'll do it after dinner."_

 _After dinner was over, Demarcus and Vanessa started to tease the younglings._

" _Yo Miles. I noticed that your girlfriend over there is blushing like mad. Something going on between you two?"_

 _Miles just looked at Demarcus for one full minute and he was sputtering. Nonette on the other hand, her face is red as a tomato._

" _Yup it does seem to be the case." said Demarcus._

 _Unfortunately, Bartholomew heard what Demarcus said and he was acting like a distraught father when he hears the news of her lovely daughter leaving him._

" _Oh no! Not my lovely Nonette! You can't leave Father yet."_

" _F-Father! Its not that way!"_

" _Oh but the way you look at him with a cute blushing face indicates something else. You should be honest with yourself and say that you love him." Vanessa teasingly said to her youngest sibling._

" _My my. I never knew you had it in yourself my quiet son! Come on. Say 'I like you!' to her." said Silo._

" _Now my dear. Be nice to the two young kids. They may be in their 20's but they are still young. Miles has one more school year to go before he graduates in the Crisium Citadel and Nonette still has two more years to finish up college."_

" _Isn't it cute mother?" asked Gloria Enneagram to her mother._

" _Indeed it is. Kind of like how George reacted when he heard you being married to my son-in-law. I'll be a great-great grandmother before you know it." chuckled Gloria's mother._

 _Teasing went on throughout the whole night until everybody calmed down and gave the two kids a break. After that, everybody went on their separate rooms but the two young adults stayed in the living room for a little bit. After what seemed like an awkward moment, they went their separate ways._

[FLASHBACK ENDS]

Miles still held the photo of him as he was just a newly graduate from The Crisium Citadel and now commissioned as a Lance Corporal in Shadow Company. As he was holding that photo, he wonders if he'll met Nonette. The worst thing he'll do is to shoot her in battle if New Luna ever goes to war with Britannia. Z3 went over there to see what he was just holding.

"Yo Miles what are you holding out there brother?"

"Just a picture of me and my childhood friend in The Citadel graduation." wrote Miles.

"Really? She is quite the hotty if you ask me."

Miles just nodded. He then placed the picture away and went to bed deciding to sleep and get some rest for the meantime before the General give some orders for deployment.

A/N: how was that? Enjoyed it? Leave a comment on the review section. Until then, farewell.


	5. Chapter 2

Chap 2

A/N: this is Giriko-99 here. Time to continue with the story.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Code Geass nor Titanfall. All rights go their respective owners.

* * *

4 Days Later...

Miles along with the rest of the team woke up the next day thanks to his noisy alarm clock. As he got dressed in his combat uniform rap music blared through the large quarters of Shadow Company as the rest of the team geared up. As he got his combat gear on, he tried the cloaking system on. Worked magnificently well. Once he got that taken care of, he then went to help out his teammates with their cloaking system.

"Thanks Gizmo. Gotta hand it to you though, you know your shit." said Phantom.

"Well I am the techy of this group since I enrolled in engineering and technology in The Citadel." wrote Miles.

"No kidding. This stuff is really nice for going behind enemy lines." Shadow Lead remarked.

"Still even if this cloaking system is really good, you'll still appear if you make a shot or do a stealth kill." Renegade said to the group.

"That is true." wrote Miles.

"Aw come on. At least be a little grateful that they couldn't at least see us when we are that close to them." Phantom told him.

"Well since our stuff is ready to go, we should be called in by Boss."

As the five got their gear on and grabbed their MRT's, Ghost came in. The five men looked at their squad leader to see if they have anything on their operation.

"Get ready boys. Meet me at the dropship and we'll explain the debrief of the mission. This isn't a stealth mission instead an all out assault."

"Yes sir." they all said minus Miles.

So Miles grabbed MRT tablet and sat down in the dropship. Once he opened the MRT, he then selected the "Op" app. Plugging in his earbuds he listened to General Gordon's debriefing of the mission.

"Listen up gentlemen. Things are starting to get tense. As you know about the Britannian invasion on Japan a couple days ago, they are now starting to set eyes on New Zealand and that my friend is a dangerous blow to the IMC forces. Intel from our recon team says that they are planning to use the same invasion force to take New Zealand. Now I know about our capabilities to take them on like we did to the Militia since we have more advanced technology than they do. But one slip up from us then its a domino effect. I'm sending your team to help out with the defensive units there. Gentlemen, this is going to be your first time experiencing a full out assault and I know you aren't accustomed to this but the whole New Zealand base depends on you. Good luck."

Miles took off his earbuds and looked at his teammates. They seem to know the gravity of the situation at hand so they didn't goof off like usual. Miles went to the "Gun Smith" app on his MRT and looked at the suggested weapons he would need for the mission. It basically told him to have an assault rifle and an SMG in case of close quarter combat. He then went to select his all time favorite primary weapon which was the MR-B rifle. Once he selected the weapon, he hit disassemble button which took the gun apart. He selected the holographic sight on the railings and for the trigger he used the 2-stage trigger. The 2-stage trigger allows the user to switch between semi or full auto modes. For the gas system he just decided to place it at the standard gas system. For the under barrel attachments, Miles decided to use the stun attachment replacing the disruptor shotgun. Since this weapon has two under barrel attachments he decided to go with the angular foregrip to make sure that the recoil doesn't hurt his accuracy. As he was done with the rifle, he went to pick the UMP.45. Miles didn't touch anything but replaced the iron sights with a TAC scope along with a suppressor. Once he was finished with the weapon selection, the ceiling opened and displayed their weapons with the attachments and all placed in the weapons they customized in the Gun Smith selection.

You see, the drop ship not only drops soldiers but also has an armory available for the soldiers to pick using the MRT Tablets. That's how high-tech the IMC are.

The plane landed on the LZ and the Shadow Company soldiers moved out. The moment they landed, they already saw soldiers hopping on linear tanks, missile trucks, and linear artillery trucks along with AAVP. Pilots are getting in their Titans and they rolled out. Naval destroyers are leaving the ports along with VTOL helicopters flying in the air ready to combat any aerial machines. One soldier spotted the newly landed group of soldiers and he yelled at them due to the noise,

"Yo! Get ready! The Britannians are gonna be here soon! I suggest you guys get to your posts because shit is about to start getting real!"

With that, the soldier left and hopped on the AAVP. The AAVP rolled out to meet with the others and Ghost then told Miles,

"Gizmo, designate your Titan. I believe we are gonna be using it."

So Miles pressed the button on his watch to switch to Titan Designation Marker. There he placed the marker on the spot he wished his Titan to land. Once that was set, the Titan came falling from the sky down to the said landing mark. The Titan had a shield around it and it seemed that the machine was on its knees. Miles ran towards the front of the Titan and the said machine picked him up and placed him in the cockpit. The Titan rose to its full height and glory ready to rock and roll. Once he got situated, the face of Ghost appeared on screen.

"Gizmo, remember to suppress or destroy enemy machines with your Titan. With the new renovations that were made by Hammond Industries, this will be a first test to see if these improvements will actually help us out in battle."

Miles gave the thumbs up. He was quite surprised that the Atlas Titan he wields is now using a M8A3 Heavy Machine Gun with a drum magazine like the XO-16 Chaingun. The ordinance had the Salvo Rocket system which isn't really a surprise since all Titans are equipped with it. Nonetheless, he still went on with the mission. Hopping on his Titan were Shadow Lead and Phantom. The other three were on an unmanned linear tank. While they were moving, the team got a message from General Gordon.

"Team, you are to help out with the 75th Technical Division of Kilo Company. They are situated in Gisborne and the rest of the Kilo Company units are around the outskirts of the city. Intel says that the Britannians are gonna hit hard on Gisborne and New Plymouth and sweep from there. You are not to allow the enemy to take those two cities. If they succeed, its gonna be a mess."

"Understood Overlord. Do we have additional reinforcements coming our way?" said Phantom.

"Roger, Shadow 5. The IMC Lesseps-class _Garrouler_ and _Holar_ are going to help you out but I doubt that those land cruisers alone would have the enemy retreating."

"Do we have a frigate or a warship to call in just to give the welcome party to those Britannians?" asked Phantom.

"We do Shadow 5. I'm sending the NMC Remembrance-Class _Loki_. That alone should be enough fire power considering that this warship contains a lot of skilled pilots with their Titans."

"Many thanks Overlord."

General Gordon closed the connection and they arrived at Gisborne, New Zealand thanks to the AR system written on the sky. As they arrived at the city, the 75th Technical Brigade tensed up as they heard wheels rolling along with heavy thudding sounds. They raised their guns but eased up as they saw a Titan and what looked like two men riding on the shoulders of the said machine while at the side is a linear tank.

"Ease up boys. It seems that we got some welcoming help here." said a gruff commanding voice.

The men eased their weapons as the machine and tank stopped. Shadow Company soldiers came out from their ride minus Miles. Ghost went up to the soldiers and asked one of them,

"Where's the commanding officer?"

"Right here Shadow Company soldier." said the same gruff voice that commanded the men to lower their weapons. He came up to Ghost with a grin plastered on his face.

"I'm Shadow 1 known as Ghost. These are my men and I have a pilot here with his Titan." Ghost greeted to the officer.

"I'm Major Dolor Granjun, commanding officer of the 75th Technical Brigade. Nice to have you here. Tell your pilot to come down from the Titan. I have some positions that you might want to like as you take the defensive positions around this town." said the identified Dolor Granjun.

Miles came down from his Titan and had it engage to guard mode. The six men went to the truck of Major Granjun and they saw what looked like a digital box of sort on the vehicle. Pressing the button the box showed the digital map layout of Gisborne. The layout consisted of highlighted parts labeled by sectors along with how heavily guarded each sector is.

"As you know already I hope, Gisborne along with New Plymouth are the two major cities that Britannia would want to have in their hands. However, that being said, this city has two major weak points. Those would be Sector 2 which is south of here and Sector 5 which is east of us."

"We got word from Overlord that additional reinforcements are coming to help out. They're sending _Loki_ here to aid on the defense." said Ghost.

"Hmm. Very interesting. As you can see, our units are spread out around the city as ordered by my commanding officer. The _Garrouler_ and _Holar_ could help us out in the fight but it'll take more than that to take out some Britannian army."

"Yes sir. Oh and will you look at that, the big boy has arrived as we speak." Shadow Lead said as the whole team and Major Granjun looked up.

The Remembrance-Class _Loki_ is a massive war ship. Armed with M7070 28mm Vulcan Systems, Mark XII naval gun cannons, CIWS machine guns, Gotfried plasma cannons, heat seeking Wombat and Helldart missiles, Heavy Turrets, and Valiant Linear Cannons, this ship is armed to the teeth. Not only that but the combined alloy and heavy plating steel along with their special metallic resource known as "Goltaine", this ship could withstand siege and had been nicknamed "Battering Ram" by the IMC soldiers.

"Well it seems that the Battering Ram has arrived. We should be set. But anyways with these two vulnerable sectors here, choose which two you want and get prepped up." said the Major.

"Yes sir. I want Renegade and Gizmo to help out with Sector 2 while the rest come with me at Sector 5. Any questions?"

They shook their heads.

"Lets get a move on people. New Zealand is counting on us along so don't let them down."

Miles got back into his Titan with Renegade riding on the shoulder. With guard mode offline, the Atlas Titan moved towards Sector 2 thanks to the NAV system installed in the Atlas Titan. When they met up with defensive teams, the 75th Technical Brigade soldiers were happy that they got some additional help even if its just a Titan only.

"Alright. Listen up pilot sir. I'm Captain Logan Berkhart your commanding officer. I want your Titan to be there on the left flank where those ten linear tanks and those 2 Titans are situated. The Battering Ram is already unloading their Titans along with drop ships containing some armor, supplies, and soldiers so we should be set. When those Britannian guys come in, strike with everything you got."

Miles' Titan saluted the officer and moved his machine towards the line of tanks and Titans. The Battering Ram Titans already came to Sector 2. Accompanying them are the missile trucks along with the linear artillery trucks. The soldiers waited for the Britannians to strike. The air was tense and the soldiers shifted around uncomfortably around their seats. Miles is already sweating and tightly gripping the control stick because in a moment, they'll be coming around. All of a sudden an unknown warship came around the corner. Miles' Titan scanned the warship and already it labeled it as a Britannian warship.

"Sir. Requesting permission to engage?" said a soldier.

"The Battering Ram will take care of the ship. Its really puny so I have in no doubts that this machine would ultimately crumble. Even with those shields around, our rounds can pierce through those without any difficulties. Anyways, those machine guns are made to have magnetic shield-piercing rounds. So its gonna be scrap." said Captain Berkhart.

And those words were proven to be true. The NMC Remembrance-Class _Loki_ engaged the enemy warship and the magnetic shields encasing the ship were already diminished leaving that class ship to nothing but scrap.

"This is Foxtrot 3-2 on Defensive Team One. The Britannians are here! I repeat! Those Britannians are here. Open fire!" said Foxtrot 3-2.

Already, guns went ablaze and the battle for New Zealand is about to begin. The 75th Technical Brigade got their guns loaded and ready to rock. One soldier saw a pile of dust accumulating in the distance and one soldier, with his enhanced eye sight, spotted some tanks along with some machines. He then yelled,

"They're here! Open fire!"

Miles got to work. He fired his heavy machine gun and tore up the purple clad machines. Three Titans went after them and engaged into close quarter combat. Miles just stood behind to provide some heavy fire power for the line to withstand. Miles witnessed the Titans wreaking havoc on those machines or rather the Knightframes called Sutherland. He noticed the added mobility of the Titans increased along with the shields being more powerful. The bullets just ricocheted off like some sort of pellets. The Sutherland Knightframes were already destroyed in a matter of seconds.

"Man these guys aren't really giving us some respect out there. Those are the Britannian machines? This is just an insult." said one Titan pilot as he just crushed the machine underneath its foot.

"Better to not underestimate them soldier." said another as he fired his 40mm Cannon towards the purple clad machine making it explode.

"Take this ya damn Noble!"

"Behind you!" another pilot yelled as he took his XO-16 machine gun and fired the gun at the Sutherland. The Knightframe dodged some of the bullets but it got destroyed thanks to the rapid fire effect of gun and the fast mobility of the Titans.

Miles calmly reloaded the machine gun and he then noticed a nicely decorated machine. Behind the machine are six more. Miles read the information regarding those machines thanks to his Titan analyzing the information before him. The seven machines are called the RPI-212 Vincent Commander Model. He can tell that these guys are no slackers. Miles got his vocabulator on and he told Reneaged in Russian,

"Дай мне лифтера. Я беру эти парни в. (Get me a lifter. I'm taking these guys on.)"

"Это безумие Гизмо!Линия еще нуждается в опорную огоньесли ты уйдешь, мы ввернуты. (That's insane Gizmo! The line still needs some supporting fire and if you leave, we're screwed.)" yelled Renegade.

Просто сделай это. (Just do it.)" ordered Gizmo and Renegade sighed.

Renegade went to a container which labeled "Sub Guul Lifters for Titans". He pressed the key code thanks to his crosscom providing it for him. Once the container hatch opened, he then told Miles through the intercoms,

"Я понял! Пойти получить ее Майлз! (I got it! Go get it Miles!)"

Miles moved his Titan to the Sub Guul Lifter container and grabbed the unused lifter. His Titan pressed the start button for the lifter and his Titan got on. The Sub Guul Lifter lifted Miles up and he started to fight the seven machines. As he ascended to the sky, one of the machines got shot. Miles turned around and spotted six more Titans on Sub Guul Lifters gearing towards the enemy.

"We got these guys you focus on the one in the center." said a pilot and already the aerial fight began.

With the rest of Shadow Company...

We find our Shadow Company team trying to ward off incoming Britannians trying to flank them from all sides but they got decimated thanks to the Titans. Ghost spotted some more tanks coming their way and he commanded Z3,

"We got some more hostile armor coming our way. Twelve o'clock sharp! Take them out!"

"Roger that sir! Eat plasma you fucking Nobles!"

Z3 fired the linear tank's cannon with rapid shots and already four tanks got destroyed due to them being in tight formation. The missile trucks along with the linear artillery fired at the tanks and already the wave of tanks ceased. Then foot soldiers came in via pods and started to attack. Z3, and Phantom decided to hop out of the tank and engage the enemy.

"Hostiles in the building! Open fire!" yelled one IMC soldier.

"Get them!" yelled another.

"Phantom cover me!" Z3 yelled as he fired his LSAT machine gun.

"Roger. Suppressing fire!" Phantom got his MK60 machine gun on the bipod and gave some suppressing fire."

"Frag out!" yelled a nameless IMC soldier.

As the frag grenade went out, it exploded and already took out three guys. The firefight raged on as the IMC soldiers took down the Britannians while they too are starting to accumulate casualties. Luckily for them, they got some armor providing covering fire while Atlas and Stryder Titans picked them off using their machine guns and cannon launchers. Its a mess so to speak. Bodies are starting to fill the streets. Tanks are getting destroyed while Titans plowed through enemy lines just to crush the Britannian Army. Z3 and Phantom reloaded when a Britannian soldier aimed his gun at them. Z3 dropped his machine and went towards the Britannian soldier in dashing enhanced speed. The poor soldier fired his weapon but Z3 got behind him and snapped his neck.

"Damn bro! Never though you would use your enhancements." said Phantom.

"Well...the situation called for it so I had to."

"Cheeky bastard."

The two loaded their machine guns and returned fire towards the enemy.

Back with Miles...

Miles engaged his foe at a one-on-one duel and in terms of fluid movements, they are practically even. However, Miles dodged the incoming attacks thanks to his "Sixth Sense Awareness" enhancement, he dodged the predicted attacks in time. He fired his M8A3 machine gun and the decorative Knightmare just dodged his attacks. Miles is starting to get frustrated at this right now. Sure he maybe an excellent pilot of his Atlas Titan, but this opponent is just pissing him off.

Miles loaded his machine gun and the Vincent Commander Model Knightmare took its chance. The machine fired her machine gun towards the Titan but Miles activated his Vortex Shield. The shield absorbed all the projectiles coming at his way and returned them back. The projectiles nailed the Knightmare and Miles calmly loaded his Titan's weapon. Once the drum magazine is on, he fired back towards the enemy. The machine gun bullets hit the leg destroying it in the process.

"Not bad pilot. You're quite skilled to say the least." said a feminine voice Miles knows all too well.

"N-N-Nonette Enneagram?!" Miles said through his vocabulator.

"M-Miles Gears?! What are you doing here?!" said an equally shocked Nonette.

"Этого должно моя фраза Nonette! (That should be my line Nonette!)" yelled Miles through his vocabulator.

"What do you mean that is your line? Plus what are you doing here in this invasion?!" said Nonette clearly understanding what he is saying in Russian. She can speak Russian too since she was there during the conquest of Russia.

Miles was just too shock to say anything. All along, he's fighting his childhood friend and love interest for that matter?!

"Miles. Get out of here. I don't want to fight you! Not in this situation!" said Nonette.

"Я сожалею но я Nonette нужно следовать приказам. (I'm sorry Nonette but I have to follow orders.)" Miles said grimly as he dashed his Titan to her machine.

Nonette saw Miles' machine dash towards her and she knew this is the end for her. She didn't even want this because she wasn't able to confess her true feelings for her longtime friend. But Miles didn't kill her no. He just ripped open the cockpit of the machine as highlighted in his machine. Nonette was quite shocked by this. The Titan grabbed her and Miles opened the cockpit of his machine. The Titan placed her inside the machine and the cockpit closed. The Vincent Commander fell to the ground as Miles left the area.

"What are you doing Miles?"

"Taking you in as prisoner. I know its quite cowardly of me to do it but I can't shoot you down. For now just bear with it. The IMC forces aren't really rough and harsh when it comes to prisoners of war. They are treated humanely and if anybody breaks that, well they are court marshaled and demoted to scratch."

'How would you know that?" asked Nonette.

"Trust me. I've been on prison duty and the guards are friendly. Just don't hurt them or whatever." said Miles.

"Y-You can talk now Miles?" asked a shocked Nonette.

Miles shook his head. He pointed towards his vocabulator device and Nonette seems to understand it. After all she isn't a genius for nothing. After hours of fighting, the Britannians retreated with heavy casualties. Some of their units were annihilated due to the Titans and their swift attacks in combat. The IMC forces sustained only 12 Titans destroyed and about 150 foot soldier dead or wounded. The battle was a success and they seem to grab a lot of prisoners of war from that battle as many surrendered. The IMC soldiers of course took them in and started to clean up the place.

New Zealand is firmly held by the IMC and this marked the Britannian's first defeat in their military campaign. No doubt that this battle will be the talk of the century since they never saw Britannia defeated by any military force as they are considered to be a military super power. The IMC of course celebrated their victory with some drinking, gambling, eating, and other fun stuff. However, Miles wasn't celebrating. He would feel bad for doing that since he did capture Nonette who now served in the Britannian Armed Forces and it would be like smearing this victory on her face which he doesn't want to do that.

"Why aren't you celebrating?" asked Nonette with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Because I don't want to. It would make me feel bad because its like smearing this on your face. Plus I don't want to act all arrogant."

Nonette was quite surprised at his answer but nonetheless, she respected his choice.

Miles met up with Shadow Company after the battle and they returned back to New Luna with Nonette in tow. However, Miles stood close to her as he doesn't want her to be uncomfortable and nervous. Getting in the drop ship, along with this Titan in tow, the ship went into jump sequence heading back to the base.

A/N: phew that was a lot. My fingers are hurting since I've been typing for quite a while. But anyways hope you enjoy this and stay tuned my friends. Adios.


	6. Chapter 3

Chap 3

A/N: right before I begin, I just wanna say about the enhancements. First of, New Lunans along with the other countries I listed in chapter two are basically genetically modified humans. These include vision, hearing, reflex, and speed enhancements which proves an edge over the non-genetically modified human beings. The special ones like Miles who have their Sixth Sense enhancements are considered special. I'll explain all about it sometime later.

But anyways, please enjoy the story :)

Disclaimer:

I do not own Code Geass or Titanfall.

At an unknown location...

Two figures dressed in all black with some red designs stood before a giant screen, observing the Battle of New Zealand. Then the screen suddenly switched over to the New Luna Base where the two observed a group of six soldiers. The two then spotted out an interesting individual who doesn't seem to talk to the group whatsoever.

"Hmm. What do you think of this person that we picked out?" asked the first individual who has a voice of a man.

"His name is Gizmo. Works for a special operations unit known as Shadow Company. He is just 22. Fresh graduate from The Crisium Citadel. Other personal information is classified. Not even our technology can crack through theirs." said the second person. This time it's a woman's voice.

"Interesting. So should we send a code bearer to him just so that we can experiment if our power could work on him? Maybe we can tell Charles everything that needs to be known about their warfare strategies." said the first person.

"Last time I did that, those genetically modified beings rejected our Geass due to the different structure of their genes and DNA. Its useless. I tried multiple times but each attempt failed. Thanks to their enhancements, not even a single code bearer could get their Geass implanted on their body."

"I guess we are stuck on a rut eh? We have no choice then."

The two left the screen and went their separate ways.

At Mons Base...

Miles and the others were summoned in Gordon's office currently sitting on their chairs. The General brought the screen down with his remote control and turned it on to the news.

"This is New Lunan News Channel 10 Breaking News! The IMC forces defeated Britannia in their attempt to conquer New Zealand. Reports have said that the Britannians suffered numerous casualties during the fight with some units annihilated. Due to the numerous casualties from the Britannian side and their very first defeat, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia declared war on the IMC forces along with the other colonies like the Zodiac Colonies, and the Martian Colonies. Chairman Lazorlo along with the members of the Supreme Council met with the other Supreme Council members to discuss the declaration of war from Britannia-"

General Gordon turned of the news and looked towards the men.

"It seems that you guys did the job a little bit too well since we are now facing an enraged Britannia. Was it true that some of their units had been annihilated?" said Gordon.

"Yes sir. The other defensive teams had pretty much destroyed them during the battle. Their machines were no match against the Titans with their newly improved renovations." said Ghost.

"I guess that means that the Britannians are gonna lose more boys than we will. In short, this war is gonna be a bloodbath."

"No doubt sir. So what is our next op sir?"

"You guys are on stand by. Dismissed. I have to get some war strategies done and about."

The men saluted their general and he returned their gesture. Miles went back to the prison sector just to talk to Nonette while the others just went back to their quarters. As Miles approached the prison sector, his Sixth Sense was activated. He had a chilly feeling that somebody was watching him with intensity. Like somebody is watching his every move. Luckily he brought a Desert Eagle with him just to be safe. He punched the code in the keypad and the machine went green while saying,

"Access granted."

Miles went inside the sector with 4 guards saluting him. Miles saluted back and he wrote to one guard,

"So where is the prisoner I took in when I arrived here?"

"Oh she is in Cell B-045 in Floor 2. You can't miss it." replied the IMC guard.

Miles nodded and left the guards. The sector had a big hallway along with three floors. Each floor had a flight of stairs with a huge door and a keypad next to it. On top of those metal doors is a huge sign that indicates what floor you are in. He found Floor 2 and punched the code in. The huge metallic door opened with Miles entering through it. The doors closed and Miles searched for Cell B-045. He found it. Miles knocked on the door and Nonette looked at him. He waved at her with a warm smile and she blushed at him. But nonetheless smiled. Miles entered the code in the keypad and entered in the prison cell.

"So the big and bad soldier that captured me decided to visit me. Not that I'm disappointed but I'm touched."

"Thanks Nonette. But please know that I didn't want to kill you back in New Zealand. Please understand." wrote Miles.

"Thank you Miles. But we are pitted in a war and I'm the enemy. You can't let that cloud your judgement because someday, that will ultimately kill you." said Nonette.

"I know. But still. I just can't. For me to have you shot down in battle makes me want to kill myself. I couldn't bear to do that. How would your family feel if I come home and told him I was the one responsible for your death?"

"Well...sad.."

"I just can't do it because you know what? I LOVE YOU." Miles wrote the note to her and she was shocked. At first she was nervous because she never knew that Miles would be able to reciprocate her feelings if she told him that. But now all of that insecurity is no longer there.

"Miles come here. I want to give you my answer..."

Nonette got on top of him and kissed him deeply and passionately. Miles was at first shocked but he recovered and wrapped his arms around her slender and curvaceous frame. Nonette deepened the kiss and the two loved every second of it. After five to six minutes of kissing, the two separated and they hugged each other for a brief moment.

"I never knew you were such a good kisser." said Nonette.

"I try to please my lovely woman." wrote Miles.

"As much as I like to not ruin this intimate moment, what are the IMC forces going to do to prisoners of war?" said Nonette.

"Well we usually keep them here for about a week or two. After that, we just send them back to their side lest there is a team here to take you back that is." wrote Miles.

"Oh. I thought you execute POW's. Well at least in Britannia they do that."

"Well we don't do that really. Its quite old fashioned and the only method of doing that is lethal injection but I guess Britannia uses the method of firing squad am I correct?"

"Pretty much."

"Well I gotta go back to my quarters. I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Sure. Don't be missing me too much my dear sweet lover~."

Miles just shook his head but he nonetheless got up from where he is sitting. He left the cell and waved goodbye to Nonette who did the same to him. After that, he went back to his barracks.

Later that night...

Miles along with the others of Shadow Company were just enjoying some quietness until they heard some explosives. The alert systems were going off telling all military personnel to engage the enemy. Shadow Company got their combat gear on quickly and headed out to meet the enemy. Ghost told Miles,

"Get in the Titan Gizmo. I have a feeling that those explosives were more than just rigged bombs. We're gonna engage the threat as it is."

Miles nodded and got into a free Titan. He didn't have time to choose which Titan to deploy because of the situation at hand. Getting in a Stryder, he turned on the controls and grabbed a Plasma Railgun, loaded the magazine, and headed out. Once Miles got the Titan out from the hangar, he was met with other Titan pilots.

"Listen up. We got some machines and these aren't the Britannian types 'cuz they ain't colored purple. Black it would seem along with teal green machines. Whoever these guys are, put them down. Seems like those damn Nobles wanted to do a sneak attack on us. Give 'em the welcome wagon boys!"

Miles moved out with to combat the other machines. He aimed his Plasma Railgun at one machine and decimated it thanks to its powerful voltage shot. As Miles fired more rounds to suppress the machines from advancing, he spotted what looked like a red machine adorned with what looked like an orange jet pack of some sort. The right arm had what looked like a steel claw of some sort while the left was just a regular arm. He fired towards the red machine but the machine dodged it. This pilot must be a skilled one alright. However, two Titans ganged up on the lone red machine drawing the machine away from the battlefield. Miles went back towards defending the base from being raided.

"Yo Gizmo! I spotted a lone wolf trying to go inside the base. Try and subdue that hostile as much as you can. Place your Titan in guard mode. I'll send you the coordinates." said Z3.

Miles got the coordinates received in his feed cam and he got out of the Titan. He had his watch out and pressed the Guard Mode button. The Stryder went into said mode leaving Miles pursuing the lone individual. Miles knew that he needed a weapon since he didn't have time to go to the armory. He found a dead soldier near one of the doors, so he scavenged anything that he could use. Luckily he had a pistol in hand which he took along with some of the spare magazines. Pressing the code in the keypad, he dashed inside the door and followed his NAV point. While he was running, he met some enemy soldiers so he made quick work out of them by firing his pistol. Reloading the pistol quickly h pressed towards his objective.

Finally catching up towards the target, he saw the individual get inside the engineering room. Pressing the code, he stepped inside. The target whirled around and saw the lone soldier.

"Quite foolish of you to come in soldier. However, my Geass should work on you. I command you to hand me all of the secret information regarding your military strength and other aspects." said the individual.

The cloaked individual took off his mask revealing his face and Miles stared right at the eye that had what looked like a reddish-purplish color to it. The individual cast the Geass over him but it got repelled making him go into shock.

"Impossible! He should've been able to be under my Geass by now! How-"

However, Miles ignored the rant. Grabbing his taser, he shot the electric projectile towards the individual making him crumple when it came in contact. Miles made sure that none of the highly classified material would end up in enemy hands. To his shock, he found a computer downloading all the data into a memory card. He got into the computer, used his genius technology skills to stop the process. He was able to stop it in time making breathe a sigh of relief. He then felt a gun barrel aimed towards his head which Miles knew that he got out from the electrifying round. The individual told him in a threatening tone,

"If you value your life, then do as I say and hand over the information that the IMC has."

"No can do." said Miles through his vocabulator and knocked the gun from his hand thanks to his reflex enhancement.

He got behind the enemy and grabbed his hands behind his back. He aimed his pistol towards his head and told him in a cold tone,

"Nice try lone target. I applaud you for your audacity of coming here to try and invade us. But you'll never have the information you need."

"It seems that I have underestimated you Shadow Company soldier."

"Yeah you have. Now go to sleep."

Miles flipped the gun holding it at the barrel and struck him on the head knocking him out cold. He placed handcuffs on his hands and dragged him out.

"Gizmo! You got the target?!" yelled Z3.

"Yeah. He tried to download all highly classified data into a memory card. Luckily I stopped him right on time. All secret data is safe within the system."

"Thank goodness. We would've been screwed if that ever leaks out. Where is he now?"

"Knocked out cold. Bringing him out now."

So Miles slung the target over making him quite surprised that this person is lightweight. This made things much easier now. As he got out, the enemy stopped their fire as they looked towards the lone soldier with their leader held at gun point.

"Drop your weapons and leave this man will be spared. However, if you don't, a bullet is going in his head. Your choice." threatened Miles.

The enemy soldiers were outraged that this soldier would use cowardice tactics. But they were all surrounded and held at gun point so they didn't have a choice but to drop their weapons. Miles stayed true to his words as he handed the target towards one of the officers. Once they got him, they all left since they don't have the man power to continue their fight.

Once the enemy left, the IMC forces looked to see if there were any casualties. They only found ten bodies while the others were wounded from the bomb. Gathering their dead and wounded, the engineers go to work on repairing the base.

Shadow Company checked to see if the perimeter is clear of hostiles. None of the men found any so they went back to base and reported the incident to General Gordon. Surely this was a rough night.


	7. Chapter 4

Chap 4

A/N: sorry if my last chapter that I uploaded was rushed. But no worries. I'll improve it next time.

As many of you readers are aware, if you have read the third chapter, you probably know that Miles encountered Lelouch thanks to him trying to cast his Geass over. But as it turned out it failed. Now you may be asking how that is. Well it was explained in the beginning of the third chapter.

Now if you so faithfully read this story, you maybe wondering, is Giriko-99 gonna have the innocent and bubbly Euphemia Li Britannia be killed by Lelouch and let her go haywire on the Geass? The answer is, I'll not have Euphemia die in this story. I felt that she should have never died in the series at all but hey, I don't own the anime. In fact this chapter is just having Miles go on a solo mission so that he can save Euphie. Although I'm wondering if I should have a mini harem on this story or let Euphie and Suzaku be a pair like in the anime. Tell me what you think.

I also edited the weapons page a bit so check that out.

Disclaimer:

I do not own either Code Geass or Titanfall.

* * *

Days later after the surprise attack on the base...

Miles got his gear on and head straight into the drop ship. Sitting down with his MRT Tablet, he opened it and pressed the "Op" app. Placing his earbuds on, he listened to the mission briefing at hand.

"As you men were aware about that attack on Mons Base, its from an organization called the Black Knights."

"Black Knights?" asked Phantom confused.

"The Black Knights is a resistance group led by the leader named Zero. However, Gizmo met Zero unmasked who was trying to steal our top class information which prompted this all out assault on the base. Zero unmasked is nothing more than a kid name Lelouch Lamperouge." said Gordon.

"You mean the exiled royalty kid?" asked Z3.

"Precisely."

"Holy shit. A nineteen year old kid leading a resistance group against Britannia. This kid must be helluva smart for his own age." remarked Shadow Lead.

"No kidding. The news report pertained towards Japan had been rather surprising. Third Princess, Euphemia Li Britannia, established the Specially Administrative Zone of Nippon. This is gonna be quite something considering that she is the only Princess to never follow Britannia's way of thinking."

"So we're gonna be sent down there. Okay understood." said Ghost. But General Gordon has other plans.

"No. This is a solo mission for Miles. I'll let you take point this time. Your mission is to be a guardian angel to Euphemia and make sure that nobody has a beeline on her. I have no doubt that there will be some who disagreed with her and would happily take her life. Make sure that it doesn't come down to that."

Miles exited the Op app and went to the Gun Smith app. There he saw the recommended set up for the mission.

"You'll need to be ready for anything that's coming your way. I recommend a silenced sniper rifle with a tactical scope. For your secondary, either a silenced PDW would be best if you're engaging enemies up close and personal. They'll let you dispatch enemies quickly and silently." said Ghost in the MRT.

Miles picked the Black Magic Sniper Rifle and customized it with a digital urban camouflage, a silencer, and high power scope. For the rounds, he decided to have the magazine loaded with Exacto Rounds which helps the bullet in mid-flight hit the target. Once he got that, settled, he went to design the SIG MPX. He placed the rounds into armor piercing rounds, along with a red dot sight on the rails, extended magazines, adjustable stock, foregrip, and a silencer. Once he got that marked into his set up, he saw the tray come down with the said customized gear. Once he cocked the guns and placed the safety off, he grabbed his gas mask and placed it on his face. The gas mask basically had a filter that allows him to use it underwater or snuff out the harmful chemicals. The gas mask basically has the filter go on the left side of his face. The crosscom then slid on his right eye as he checked to see if all of his gear is ready. Once he got everything checked, he sat down and enjoyed the silence of the ride.

The plane then lowered itself so Miles got up from his seat. The hatch opened up and the pilot told him,

"Radio me when you are finished with the mission, Shadow 4. Good luck."

The silent marine head out towards his objective. As he was walking, General Gordon tapped into his comms.

"Gizmo, this is Overlord. This mission is a stealth mission so make sure to never trigger any alarms. If you do, then the mission is done before it even got started. Understood?"

"Roger Overlord." said Miles through his vocabulator.

"Alright then Shadow 4. Good luck."

"Gizmo. If you do this real well, I just might retire." said Ghost.

"Not very helpful at all Boss." said Miles through is vocabulator.

"If you save her life, I don't doubt she'll call you her knight in shining armor young bro. You might even score." said Z3 making Miles have a tick mark.

"Yo Gizmo. If you accomplish this one, I'll buy you a round. How about that?" said Shadow Lead.

"You already owe me like 4 Shadow Lead." said Miles.

"True. But hey I'll buy."

"Thanks."

Miles sighed but pressed on to his objective. Too bad he had to go all the way to the objective since his landing was in a forest. Well, can't really complain if that's the way things are going. As he walked by, he saw a some assassin squad out there. As he was about to kill them, he spotted a truck coming his way. He activated his camo on and hid behind some thick trees. Miles grabbed grabbed his drone and unfolded it. Once he did that, he pressed the camouflage button, Miles tossed it up in the air to do some recon work.

Moving the drone around, he marked some targets. Luckily the truck drove away leaving him to kill them. But before he starts to kill the rest of the patrol, he heard somebody ordering the assassin guards in English with a Russian accent. Might as well keep him for interrogation. He marked him with an orange tag just so that he could ask a few questions. Once he called the drone back, the silent soldier took aim with his sniper rifle. Once he got a clear shot, he pulled the trigger and and killed all of them. The Russian man got scared and ran but Miles took his taser and fired it at the man. Once he got the target, Miles took care of him by tying him up to a tree and started his interrogation. But before he started his interrogation, he patched Overlord through his comms.

"Overlord, this is Shadow 4. I'm gonna interrogate this prisoner see if he can give me any information related to the objective."

"Copy that Shadow 4, but you must be quick on it. Time is on the clock right now."

"Roger that."

Miles then began his interrogation.

"Итак скажите мне, где княгиня щас. (Okay tell me where the Princess is right now.)" said Miles.

"Не знаю, где она! (I don't know where she is!)" said the prisoner.

"Скажи или ты будешь итоге, как ваши друзья там. (Tell me right now or you're gonna be like your friends over there.)" Miles threatened. To prove a point, he aimed his sniper rifle at his head.

"Она в Ниппон стадиона. Вы увидите её там! (She's at Nippon Stadium. You'll find her there!)" replied the scared prisoner.

Miles then shot him on the head so that he wouldn't rattle him out. After all, dead men tell no tales.

"You read that Overlord?" asked Miles.

"Copy that. Sending coordinates right now."

Miles took a knee and waited for the coordinates to come up. He then heard Overlord tap into his comms.

"Shadow 4, this is Overlord. Coordinates should be at your AR online system right now. You should be able to navigate your way towards the stadium."

"Copy that Overlord. Be back in a few."

Miles got his NAV point on and followed the green trail leading him towards the objective. As he pressed on, he activated his camo to avoid some of the patrols going around the area. Once he accomplished that task, he stopped near a huge sewage system. He spotted a keypad over there so he decided to hack in the system there. Placing a portable hacking device, he knelt down, raising his rifle to scan for any hostiles in the area. Once the hacking was completed, the gate opened up. Miles grabbed the hacking device and went inside. The gate closed itself automatically and the whole sewage system went dark. Miles turned on his Magnetics Vision to see through the darkness. Miles followed the arrows and continued his journey. As Miles pressed forward, he spotted two Britannians just taking a smoke. Switching to his SIG MPX, he aimed towards the two soldiers and fired at them. The two dropped dead so he continued to move forward.

"Shadow 4. What's your situation over?" asked Overlord.

"Nearly there at the stadium."

"You'll need to be ready topside because the event is about to start in 10 minutes."

"Roger Overlord. What should I say to Princess Euphemia if she ever asks for my identity?"

"Tell her you're a guardian angel. That's it."

"Copy Overlord. Shadow 4 out."

Miles found the entrance towards the exit towards the sewer system so he used his hacking device to do its magic. Once the gate got hacked, he grabbed the little portable device, exit through the gate and went out. Miles reported to Overlord as he activated his cloak around stadium area.

"Overlord. This is Shadow 4. Do you copy?"

"Roger Shadow 4. What's your status over?" said Overlord.

"I'm at the stadium right now-" Miles felt something activate his Sixth Sense. It felt the same thing like the time during the raid on Mons Base, New Luna.

"Shadow 4. Do you copy? Shadow 4?"

"Overlord. I have a bad feeling about something. It feels like somebody is out there to kill her or something. Requesting permission to investigate the source over?"

"Affirmative. You're given the green light. However, be advised you must be careful out there. There are some Britannians guarding this event. The best way is to slip by unnoticed or knock them out."

"Roger that. Shadow 4 out."

Miles turned on his NAV Point on thanks to the request of alternating objectives from Overlord. Once he got his NAV pinpoint the location of Euphemia, he then pressed forward. However, thanks to Overlord's warning, he deployed his camouflaged drone and allowed it to scan most of the area. Luckily there weren't any Knightmares around the area so he bypassed the patrol with ease.

Once he did that, Miles saw what appears to be a machine of sorts. But he didn't have time to speculate it in awe. He entered the machine through the back hatch and carefully activated his cloak. He then made his way up the stairs and used his Magnetics to scan the main hallway of the area. He scanned each room carefully to make sure nobody was there. Luckily they weren't there so its alright to deactivate his cloak.

Reaching the room where the NAV point lead him, he saw that the door was open. Guess somebody must've thought that there wouldn't be any guests which is reasonable enough. He made his way towards the room quietly and with his cloak on. He moved to cover quietly as to not make any noise. Luckily the special ops soldier had a pistol with him in case of close quarters combat. Cocking the pistol, he took a knee and watched the whole thing play out.

However, to his shock, he found Zero there! The same guy who tried to access all the classified data. However, he has a hunch of what Zero or rather Lelouch, might do as he spotted Euphemia there. Taking off his mask, Miles confirmed that Zero is Lelouch alright. He just let the whole scene play out but he'll jump the gun if he ever makes a move on Euphemia.

After what felt like eternity of letting the scene play out, his Sixth Sense activated as he saw Lelouch trying to cast his so called "Geass" over her. He stood up and shot at the floor. This got the two their attention. Lelouch saw the man aiming his pistol towards him.

"So it seems that it wasn't you or I alone. How fortunate of you to come mysterious man."

Miles narrowed his eyes towards Lelouch dangerously towards him. His Sixth Sense gave him the feeling that he's about to make Euphemia do something that would be out of character.

"Mysterious man my ass Lelouch! You knew me real well ever since that failed raid." growled Miles.

"How do you know my name!?" Lelouch was shocked that he would know his real name instead of Zero.

"Let's just say, you haven't been watching your back as of recently. You should know that special ops squads are lurking in the shadows watching every move waiting to kill you when you reveal yourself out in the light. You may hide in the shadows for long but we'll get you. Make no mistake about us. You may have underestimated us IMC forces but we aren't dumbasses. Just like you we prepare well ahead of time with six or seven steps planned ahead of time. But I have to give you props for being a genius. Its probably because of your skill in chess that makes you the infamous leader of the Black Knights, Zero. Manipulative, strategic, a researcher. All these sum up of who you are. Oh and might I guess you use your Geass power to control people and do your dirty work. You can try all you want with your Geass, but its futile against us that aren't inhabitants of Earth. We from New Luna, Zodiac Colonies, and Martian Colonies aren't affected by your so called power."

"I believe this talk ends here. If my Geass can't control you then I have no choice but to eliminate you and my sister Euphie."

"It looks like I have no choice but to shoot you, damn Geass user. You are a threat to the mission so I have no choice."

Miles aimed his pistol towards his head and shot him. Lelouch smirked as he knew that bullet would never kill him, but boy was he wrong. The bullet actually started to drain his life and the two dashed away from the machine. As the two left, they went to a hiding spot that is not far away from the stadium. As Euphie regained her breath from running, she asked Miles,

"Excuse sir, but why did you kill my brother? Even if he is my half brother, he is still my sibling."

"Ma'am, a brother wouldn't do something as crazy as to trying to kill you. Believe me when I say that because I have a what you would call a Sixth Sense in me. My Sixth Sense is a life saver insurance policy of sorts. You may not believe it but I sensed something evil and malicious within your brother."

Euphemia disbelieved it for a little bit but she never said a word. After all, Euphemia met Lelouch a couple of times ever since his exile from Britannia but she knew that her brother wasn't the same anymore. If peace is to be restored, then Lelouch somehow had to be eliminated even if she didn't like it one bit.

"Must be hard on you ma'am. I'm sorry if I did that." said Miles.

"Its okay. But may I know the name of the man who saved me from my brother?" asked Euphemia.

Miles laughed a bit making Euphie pout.

"What so funny?"

"No can do Princess Li Britannia. I cannot divulge my full information since I'm part of a special ops group in the IMC forces and all data is classified. But you can call me your guardian angel."

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't know." blushed Euphemia in embarrassment.

"Its alright ma'am. But aren't you going to try and avenge your brother since he is your family after all?"

"I don't want to do that. He may be family, but I don't want to extract revenge upon the enemy because it would lead to more hatred and violence. The cycle would be unending if things were to be that way and nobody would be safe from that. I want to create the world, to have little to no conflict at all while peace reigns over people's lives."

"A nice dream to say the least but just as you know, there are some against your views ma'am."

"I've realized that but I want to try and at least give the people of Japan hope and a light from the darkness that holds its grip here."

Miles was quite surprised about her determination but he nonetheless smiled at it.

"You are an interesting person ma'am. No wonder why there are many people who love you for who you are."

"Thank you so much sir."

"No problem. Now you have to get back there before anybody starts to send out a search party. It'll be troubling if they spotted me with you ma'am. I don't think that they'll be so thrilled to see an armed man with a defenseless princess."

"Oh that's mean that you have to call me defenseless." Euphemia pouted.

Miles just chuckled at her bubbly and innocent nature.

"Ma'am. One more thing before I disappear, may I have a tiny favor from you?"

"Sure sir." said Euphemia.

"If anybody asks you how Zero died, just say that a guardian angel protected you from harm. Don't mention anything about me since I can't have Britannia track me down. The IMC and Britannia are still in war with each other. Please understand."

"Sure thing kind sir. Thank you for protecting me."

"No problem. Good luck ma'am. May your dream come to fulfillment."

Miles activated his camouflage and went to an open sewer system. There he hacked the system and went in. While he went inside, he contacted Overlord via comms.

"Overlord this is Shadow 4. Princess Euphemia Li Britannia is safe and secure. Ready for extraction."

"Roger that Shadow 4. Bird's going to get you at LZ Alpha. Get there topside."

"Copy. Shadow 4 out."


	8. Chapter 5

Chap 5

A/N: now readers are going to flame me on the last chapter. You're probably asking yourself,

"How can Lelouch be dead since he has Geass? Isn't he immortal so its impossible to kill a Geass user?"

Well my fellow readers and viewers, the answer is this. In this story, a Geass user can be killed if the person has the ability called Sixth Sense which overpowers the Geass. Remember in Chapter 3, Lelouch's Geass can't be implanted on Miles since not only did the enhancements prevent that but also his Sixth Sense ability. I'll explain that in a second here in the story. So Lelouch is as good as dead. Sorry about it but if you give me flames, I'll use that to cook some marshmallows, grill some steak or burn you guys down. Just kidding on the last part but seriously if you do, I'll never hesitate to burn you guys down.

But for those readers who want to have Euphie alive, well I already uploaded that chapter so go and read it if you haven't already.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Code Geass nor Titanfall.

However, I do own my OC characters. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

At Mons Base...

After Miles got back from his mission 3 days later, it was his birthday. He is now 23 years old so Shadow Lead bought him a round of beer as per promise. He also got a web chat call from his parents along with his brother. It was quite crazy day to say the least when he said all about the missions and battles that his team were deployed in.

[FLASHBACK STARTS]

 _Miles went on his web chat account as he was contacting his parents and family. As he got the chat on, he saw his mom and dad along with his brother and sister-in-law with their twin sons._

" _Howdy there brother? How's the army life treating you?" said his borther._

" _Quite alright I mean other than risking my life in battle and missions, everything is normal." typed Miles._

" _Well I really don't want the uncle of my two little sons to die. It be troubling. Plus I wish you can come home in one piece."_

" _Me too brother. But I gotta do my duty as an IMC Marine." said Miles._

" _Besides that, happy birthday Miles." said Vanessa._

" _Thanks Vanessa. I'm already 23 now and it felt like I'm an old man in the service. But how are my two little nephews doing?" typed Miles._

" _They're doing fine. They went to grandpa and grandma's house during our anniversary. Really they are energetic like your brother."_

 _Miles just smiled at that. Then mom and dad appeared in the web chat. They seem to be celebrating his birthday at home which was nice._

" _Hey son. How's everybody in the military doing?" said his father._

" _Doing fine dad. Just got back from a mission three days ago and saved Princess Euphemia from some assassins trying to get a beeline on her life."_

" _I'm proud of you son. Good job. Thank goodness you are safe during the war. I'm always afraid that something must have happened to you during a mission or a major conflict."_

" _Don't worry dad. I'm going to be alright. Plus once this war is over, I'm going to think about either leaving the army or stay doing some work."_

 _'That's quite a long time to be thinking about that my son. But I'll support whatever decision you make. After all, you are of age to be making that decision on your own and your life is your life. I can't really interfere since you are a young adult and can take care of yourself just fine. However, if you need help don't hesitate to call on us."_

" _Thanks dad. I'll keep that in mind. So how's everything in the Supreme Council doing?" said Miles._

" _Hectic. All the representatives are really nervous about this. They all fear that this war might be like the last war we faced but thanks to the Battle of New Zealand, it seems that everybody had changed their opinion on it."_

" _I see. How's Sir Chairman taking it?"_

" _Well he's stressed a bit about it but with his most trusted generals and commanders, it eased him. But he's still stressed out due to wanting all the men and women come home to meet their families."_

" _Can't help it really. War is always a stressful event not only to the soldiers and politicians but to civilians as well. Its really scary but we have to fight it and end it as quickly and cleanly as we can."_

" _Very true."_

 _They continued to talk more and more until Miles and his family left the web chat._

[FLASHBACK END]

However, Miles along with General Gordon had a little chat. Now that isn't a bad thing because he had to tell him about the whole secret about the Sixth Sense. Now you may be wondering what happened to Nonette? Well she returned back to Britannia thanks to an exchange of prisoners event in a neutral place in Lacortisky, Mars. But before she was sent back to Britannia, she and Miles had a bit of "fun". Even if they weren't on a steady relationship, they both needed some stress relief. Also this wasn't just a one night fling at all.

[FLASHBACK START. LEMON ALERT! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.]

 _Miles entered Nonette's cell and he visited her whenever he can. However, Miles and Nonette needed some stress relief. It was evident in their eyes after all so who were they to deny it to each other?_

" _Come here Miles. I wanted to have some fun~." said Nonette with a seductive smile._

 _Miles just grinned at her and they proceeded to take off their clothes until they were stark naked as the day they were born. Miles proceeded to kiss her ferociously and Nonette surrendered herself to the passionate kiss. There he wanted to taste more of her so he continued to attack her lips making Nonette moan while he kissed her hard. Tongues clashed as if they have a personal vendetta towards each other. Miles then groped her luscious and firm breast. They aren't too big but they are just the right size for him._

 _Nonette moaned when Miles latched his lips on her neck making her shiver in pleasure. The air became heated as they engage in the sacred old dance of love and passion. Miles then latched his lips onto her breast and she moaned a bit loudly as she felt her nipple being teased and licked by her lover. As he continued to do his lovely ministrations to his woman, she felt herself getting wet. Miles then retracted from her and gaze at her curvaceous body. No doubt does is she considered a beauty in his eyes._

 _Miles went down towards her little spot and couldn't help himself but look at her flower. She has a patch of hair that is the same color as her hair but a bit darker. He then made his attack as he latch onto her spot. She moaned as he attacked her spot mercilessly with his tongue. She held his head as he continue to lap her nectar until she felt his tongue enter her and found her G-spot. That was her limit and sprayed her nectar all over her lover's face. Miles didn't know that she was a squirter but mind the taste of her juices as he really like the taste of it. Really sweet._

 _Miles was then on top of her body and ready to enter inside her. She placed the tip of his member to her glory hole and entered in her slowly so that she wouldn't hurt her. Nonette winced a bit as her lover penetrated inside her for the first time. Once Miles was lodged inside her fully, she shed a few tears of joy as she is now intimately joined with not only her childhood friend but also her lover. Miles didn't feel any barrier whatsoever which led him to the conclusion that she tore it during her training in the military. Her body wasn't only curvaceous but also had a bit of athletic build to it which Miles liked a lot._

 _Miles rocked a bit slowly making sure that Nonette gets used to this. He then picked the pace up as his lover bucked her hips urging him to go faster. Words cannot describe it. Only actions tell the tale of their love-making._

 _Miles and Nonette felt their ends coming so they quickened the pace. Right before she climaxed however, she whispered into his ear,_

" _Its a safe day today. You can come inside me whenever you want."_

 _Miles' only response was a grunt as he did one final push. With that final thrust, their climaxes were released like a tsunami. Luckily nobody was there that night so she screamed in pleasure. Once they were finished their love-making, they regained their breaths once again. Miles caressed her cheek with love and care. Nonette appreciated the gesture and they got themselves reunited into another kiss._

[FLASHBACK END]

Miles came inside General Gordon's office in his formal dress uniform. Gordon looked up from his paperwork and saw the soldier. He smiled warmly and said to him,

"Ah. Please come in."

Miles took a seat and Gordon wrote a few more signatures before he looked up to Miles.

"Now you may be wondering why your squad isn't here. I deployed them to Arizona in the Holy Britannian Empire as they are to extract a HVT target from a prison camp. Asides from that, I want to talk to you about your Sixth Sense that you have."

Miles perked up at this. Why would General Gordon want to talk about his special Sixth Sense? General Gordon sensed his confusion so he said to him,

"I can see that you are wondering why I'm asking you this. Follow me as we are going to a private room to discuss about it."

So Miles did as General Gordon instructed. They reached up towards the room and they made their way towards the private room. He told two soldiers to guard the door in case if anybody wants to see him. They nodded and the two closed the door.

"As I was saying, this Sixth Sense isn't actually called that. Its a misnomer as the proper name of this is called Newtype. But I don't see the difference in the name because they both work the exact same way. Have you have any of these gut feelings of yours lately?"

"Yes sir. During the base raid and in Japan I've felt something...like its warning me or telling me to be careful."

"That my friend is what you would call your Newtype already awakened. You see all the people here already have their Newtype ever since they were born. The reason being is because of the Genome Project. Heard of that?"

"Yeah. In history class."

"Well in history class they never tell you the whole thing because its a highly classified project ran by the Supreme Council. Your father probably knows about it because he is a representative of Crisium City. But anyways, the Genome project used the machines left over from the Geass Order which you probably know a bit about."

"I only know that Lelouch uses it to manipulate people into obeying his."

"Well that's true in that Geass gives power to the user something for their usage just to gain a slight edge over those who do not have it. But the main point about Geass is it allows the user to grant a wish by making contract with a person named a Code Bearer. Those Code Bearers in turn help the user out with this newly found power."

"Then doesn't it have a disadvantage to it as well?" Miles asked the General.

The General nodded.

"It does. You can only use this once on a person and can't use it again. Also those who have their Sixth Sense awakened or those with enhancements can't be affected by it since our genetic structure is quite different. If the Geass user is dead, then so will the Code Bearer."

"I see. Then what is the full back story about the Genome Project?" asked Miles.

"It started off with a special op team known as Vermolo Team. Before they became scientists for the IMC, the team was deployed to Armenia to do a sabotage mission. They stayed in a cave for about two days at most because their target hasn't arrived yet. But while they were staying there, one of the members found some gadgets that weren't touched. However, they still worked perfectly even if they hadn't made contact with human touch for years. But anyways, the individual was quite interested in these gadgets. So the spec op gathered much of them and loaded them into the drop ship. They decided to become scientists after that mission since they were really good at science, especially in biology and human genetics. Plus they have the mark of the Geass Order stamped on it but it seems that those guys either didn't get it back or had no use to them. Well that proved to be their downfall because now we have the Newtype installed within our genetics and they can't cast their Geass over us which is nice because if you were caught by that, then you are rendered vulnerable. It also erases your mind when you have the Geass user place it on you so it most accounts, many people who were under the Geass's influence can't remember anything which makes it scary."

Miles took his time to digest that much information. So that's how the Newtype or Sixth Sense was born. But he had something to ask the General which made Miles curious.

"General. Was the Sixth Sense used to counter the Geass or did they believe that this with this type of gene, it can help people expect something whether it be for good or for worse?"

General Gordon shrugged his shoulders

"Its been fifty years every since that Genome Project came to be. Those scientists who I mentioned are already long gone. They took that secret to the grave. Nobody knows the exact purpose of the Sixth Sense implanted in our genes but someday it will be revealed. By who and what time or age I don't know."

"Thanks sir. But the real reason you came to talk to me was because of Lelouch's death am I correct?"

"And you also killed his Code Bearer C.C. or C2 for short. I probably bet you killed him because he was threatening you and Euphemia?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I guess we don't have a choice then. What's done is done. Oh and by the way, the news reports have said that the Black Knights already disbanded with their leader dead. My guess is that organization is as good as done."

"I don't think so. Those Black Knight members aren't going to stop what they already have started. Until those Britannians are out of Japan for good along with Japan restored to her former glory, they'll keep fighting. Who will be there leader I don't know." Miles wrote.

"But they'll be trying to figure out who is the killer of the Black Knights leader was along with the death of an exiled Britannian royal noble."

"Let them guess but in the end, the news will be saying that the Black Knights Security Team killed him."

"Indeed. But we also have troubling news. With the assassination of Charles Zi Britannia along with Lelouch Vi Britannia, the royal family is frantic about the next heir of the throne. Unfortunately, one of the generals in the army, General Edward Vu Britannia, became the next Emperor and is like Charles but worse. You'll be expected to do some ops that I wouldn't even dare send you guys in unless forced to do so and also some big battles along the way."

"That indeed is troubling. Plan of action?"

"For now keep things the way they are but maybe do some improvising along the way-hold on I got somebody contacting my comms."

General Gordon paced around the room while Miles patiently waited for Gordon to finish. However, judging by the way he is talking, he seems relieved.

"What happened?" wrote Miles.

"Well it seems that the Geass Order has been annihilated by the orders of King Edward Vu Britannia. We also sent some special op team over there to terminate that order but I guess, the Britannians finished up some of the work. I have to buy 7 rounds for the team then since that op was considered to be dangerous. Thanks to that, all that's left is the war itself."

Miles nodded. He saluted the general after he dismissed him after a long "story time" as he would call it. But he nonetheless went outside the base just for some fresh air. Oh how he loves the fresh air! Being stuffed inside a base with that much soldiers can be tiresome and sometimes cramped.

He went back inside the base just to get a can of beer and went back outside again to inhale some fresh air while admiring the beautiful city of Mons, New Luna.

After he was done admiring the city and what not, he went back to the hangar and saw the engineers do some work on repairing some Titans along with other vehicles both land and air. Miles just decided to go back to his quarters and took a rest. After all this was just a tiring and long day.

A/N: yes the Geass Order is terminated marking the end of Geass users. Since the Order had been pretty much annihilated, the Code Bearers along with their users die as well.

However, just because the Geass Order had been terminated doesn't mean that war will ever be done. They still have a long ways to go. What about the Order of the Black Knights? Well their fate hasn't been determined yet.

Stay tuned until then.


	9. Chapter 6

Chap 6

A/N: alright then ladies and gents. Shall we move on towards the next chapter? Now if you have read the last chapter, you should be able to know what happened. Geass Order terminated, a new Emperor took the throne of Britannia and now further escalates the war between Britannia and IMC. The Black Knights are already disbanded and looking for a new leader to continue their efforts to save Japan from their evil colonial rulers.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Code Geass or Titanfall.

* * *

At the drop ship...

The team got geared up for another all out. This time however, they're going to take Panama back by storm. They got their MRT Tablets looking at the assault plans at hand. Miles hopped into his Atlas Titan ready to rock out. But he left the hatch open so that he could breathe some fresh air before he is deployed out into the battlefield.

"Listen up gentlemen. Things are starting to get back up on their gears again and the Britannians are holding Panama down. Luckily with your extraction of Naomi Inoue from Arizona, we can already see a big picture coming up. The intel she gave us about the Britannians holding Panama is key to our strategy of spreading out and winning battles across Earth. Reason being Panama is our target: airfield along with a strong naval base, and a huge base for frigates. Your mission is to aid the second platoon of the 225th Company. There you should be able to take the naval bases that come your way." said Gordon.

"How many are we looking at here?" Ghost asked the Gordon.

"More than we could possibly imagine. Statistical analysis placed this as well...about 5 theater units, fleets of ships, I don't know how many but they estimated by a lot. We're gonna have to outnumber then 3 to 1. We already got the 'Battering Ram', 'Minotaur', and 'Ramses' up in our sleeve along with artillery. However I advised them not to go but they're persistent on the green light so I gave it to them. Make sure you get out there alive because this all out assault is going to be one of those dangerous ones."

There Miles' Titan grabbed the M633 Machine Gun and loaded the drum magazine onto the gun. The Titan moved itself to a drop pod along with the other three Titan pilots of second platoon. Once the pod had been sealed, the AI then said,

"Initiating drop sequence in one minute."

Miles steeled himself for he is gonna be in the battle for the battle of his life. The pod flashed these green words:

"INITIATE TITAN DROP."

The pod dislodged it self from the ship and started to fall. Already the three mentioned cruisers started to drop their pods containing the Titans. The pod had the words displayed on the screen of the Titan machines:

ATMOSPHERE PRESSURE: 60%

MAXIMUM DROP INTERTIA: 78.80%

LANDING ETA: 2 MINUTES

"Get ready boys! This is it! Once we get pass the stratosphere, its boots on the ground!" said one of the Titan pilots.

"Roger!" said another pilot.

"Find the beacon and that's where we are going to land!"

The pods already breached Earth's stratosphere and the pod itself broke apart revealing 4 activated Titan machines falling from the sky. Luckily they weren't hit hard because the artillery pieces from the Britannians are hammering the pods and Titans on lifters breaching Earth's stratosphere. But the Titans along with the assistance of the Moebius Zeros beat back with some casualties already preceding the landing teams. Naval warships, deployed from New Zealand, had their Titans on deck and firing against the Knightmares along with the naval ships firing their cannons. In short, the Battle of Panama is already hell.

"All Titan teams of second platoon listen up! We're taking on the airfields Alpha Bravo and Charlie. Split up into teams of 16 so that we can overwhelm those Nobles. Escort the tanks and missile trucks since they can be taken out easily. Understand?" said the lead Titan pilot.

"Yes sir." all the Titan pilots said to the team leader.

"Then lets get crackin' down to business."

Miles followed the team heading toward Airfield Alpha. As they were moving, Miles' Titan spotted a linear tank and saw Z3, Shadow Lead, and Phantom on the sides of the tank. Miles went over by using to the side of the tank so that he'll protect them if they are being targeted by those Knightmares. As they advanced they spotted some tanks on the left flank trying to get a beeline at the line of tanks. Miles took them out using his machine gun which did the job. But out of the smoke came the Sutherland Knightmares and they Titans fired their weapons at them. Miles strafed to the right of a Sutherland Knightmare and he punched the machine down while he fired a few rounds from his M633 machine gun. Once the threat was cleared, they moved towards the objective.

Arriving at the airfield, they met up with some resistance from the right. The tanks along with the missile trucks took care of the tanks and other armor that these Britannians have. However, out came more Sutherlands which the Titans engaged them in a fierce battle. Miles stood at the back with some of the Ogre Titans as he engaged solely on the Knightmares with rocket launchers stationed on top of what appears to be some sort of headquarters. He had his Titan pick off the targets at the top of the HQ building and already the machines went down.

"Alright! Those rocket launcher guys are done! Go go go!"

The Titans advanced towards the HQ and they engaged more Knightmares. Once the Titans already swept through the area clear of hostiles, friendly reinforcements came in to aid the advance teams.

"Friendly reinforcements coming at your six! Watch your fire!" said one of the Titan pilots.

As the reinforcements came in, the Titan squad leader said to the rest of the others via comms,

"I want infantry to get inside the HQ and start cleaning up house. We'll notify Overlord once Alpha Airfield is taken. All Titan pilots along with heavy armor start making a line 'cuz I have a feeling these guys are going to try and retake it back."

"Roger!"

Miles along with the rest of the Titan pilots started taking some defensive positions. Miles took the front to make sure that nobody is there to flank them while defending this post. As they got into their defensive positions, they spotted tanks along with what seems to be a land cruiser. The Titans engaged them as they easily destroyed the tanks. The land cruiser seem to have a shield around it. Miles fired his salvo rockets while he activated the Damage Extender system in the Titan. The land cruiser was destroyed after its shields have been taken out. But another wave came in and this time its another batch of Sutherlands.

"Man these guys keep on coming in! Are the teams finished taking over HQ?" said one Titan Pilot.

"Take out those machines!" said another.

Miles kept on firing his M633 machine gun taking down Sutherlands by the minute. It was quite easy to destroy them since Miles' machine gun fires around 900 RPM which puts down work on the battlefield. As Miles reloaded his machine gun, they got word from the infiltration teams.

"Airfield Alpha HQ is secure sir." said one of the soldiers.

"Roger that. Everybody stay and guard these positions. You'll never know if somebody will come back and take this back from us."

As the teams stayed in their defensive posts, they never saw Britannians going after them.

"All units this is Overlord. Panama is taken and the Britannians are on retreat. Mission success boys."

The IMC soldiers cheered and celebrated their success.

Days after the Battle of Panama...

Shadow Company went in the drop ship for another op. This is just another op that they are doing under General Gordon's orders. As soon as the men sat down in the drop ship they got their MRTs on. Tapping on the Op app, they got their mission details from Overlord.

"Gentlemen. Panama was a success and the Britannians are on the defensive front. No doubt that the people are starting to doubt Emperor Edward's reign and military success. However, there is one secret base that some Britannians hold via connections. That my friend is in Nigeria. Naomi brought in some intel towards the base and none of it is quite pretty. Ran by some Britannian PMCs under Logan Mulane, these guys aren't you average type soldiers. These guys are equipped with some high gadgets, weapons, armor, and training. Your mission is to capture Logan alive as the CIA and Special Activities are going to ask some questions. Failure is not an option here gentlemen. Once you take him in custody, I'll buy you guys a round."

Miles along with the others exited the app and went on to the Gun Smith app. He read the recommended gear set up for the mission.

"For an op like this, you aren't facing your low to average troopers. I recommend you take an LMG or a high damaging assault rifle with a scope attached to it. For a quick draw, I recommend you take a PDW just so that you can dispatch enemies quicker on combat. Happy hunting."

Miles decided to use MK46 with an extended stock attached to it along with a back scatter optic, titanium uranium armor piercing rounds, bi pod, long barrel and a suppressor. For his secondary weapon he decided to change the PDW to a shotgun. There he picked out the EVA Shotgun and he equipped the magazine with buckshot dragon's breath rounds, extended barrel, and extended drum mag. Once he got those guns made, he exited the app and went to the Gear app. There he picked Magnetics Vision, a folded drone, flashbangs, tear gas and frag grenades. He closed his MRT and saw the weapon's tray fold down upon the squad. He cocked the LMG and shotgun along with loading up the magazines in them. Miles grabbed his gas mask and placed it on him while his crosscom covered his right eye.

"Alright boys. Happy hunting." said the pilot.

The squad left the chopper and it appears that they have landed on a rather ram shacked village with a body of water out there. They decided that this is the way to go alright. The team decided to move while they have their camouflage on. As they progressed, they saw three guys out there armed. They decided to take them out so Miles, Renegade, and Phantom lined up their shots thanks to the AN/PEQ-6 laser attachment that they have. Once they targets have been lined up, they fired their weapons and moved on. Once they reached towards their destination, their AR systems are turned on. The sky had the writings on it saying where they are right now.

"Alright listen up. I want this to be quick and clean. Nobody is to find a body or we're screwed. Understand?"

"Boss. Why do we land on a freakin' swamp here in the middle of Nigeria? Can't we land anywhere dry or something?" Phantom complained.

"Lock it Phantom. Let's keep pressing forward and don't worry, we'll be making our way towards dry land and capture the HVT. Got that?" 

They nodded and Miles got a drone up in the air. The drone flew towards the cabin and spotted four hostiles in there. Once he got them marked, Miles along with the rest of the team moved up to either side of the cabin and stacked up. Once they are in position, Ghost told them,

"Alright. Give the signal when you are ready."

Miles then breached the cabin which Ghost did the same as well and they killed all the others.

"Its in Russian. Renegade, can you tap into their comms and see what they are saying?" said Ghost.

"Sure thing boss." Renegade tapped into their comms and he's listening to them now.

Shadow Company pushed towards the objective. Renegade them reported to Ghost about their recent activity.

"They're placing Logan near a village with his security team."

"Let's move forward then."

So the team made their way towards the objective and they met up with some resistance but they quickly dispatched them quickly. Miles switched his LMG for his shotgun as the village is quite tight and close quarter combat is needed here. As they reached the village, they saw a heavy security team there. Miles got a drone up in the air and hovered where the HVT is located. There he found the man inside a cabin so he marked the cabin.

"That cabin is where the HVT is. Don't trigger an alert. Kill those targets, mark 'em and drop 'em quickly and silently. Understood?"

"Got it Boss." they all said.

Miles got the drone up and spotted some targets. As he marked them, the squad moved towards their positions and find their targets. Once they got their targets lined up they fired and continued to move. They kept doing that three times until they found themselves towards the cabin where the HVT is located. As they made their way towards where the target is, they got ready to breach.

"Do it." Ghost commanded.

Miles busted down the door and he shot all of the guards with his EVA Shotgun. Phantom got behind the HVT, slammed him on the desk.

"HVT is secure sir."

"Good job. Now let's get moving before any of his cronies zero in on us."


	10. Chapter 7

Chap 7

A/N: alright lets get this show on the road. I'm actually thinking about finishing this fanfic real soon and for that I'm thinking about wrapping this story up with this chapter. I won't send the team to another big battle because as you know, Special Ops groups do more of the dangerous work. Reason being because I have another project coming up. You'll see it real soon.

But anyways, let's get this fanfic started.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Titanfall or Code Geass

At Mons Base...

The squad went on their final mission and they are excited to end this war. While the IMC lost about a total of 2000, they were relieved that this war is coming to a close. Shadow Company made their way towards the drop ship and got their MRTs on.

"Gentlemen, let's end this war once and for all. We still have one unfinished task and that is to stop this mass execution event held in Japan. It seems that King Edward is not ready to give up the throne yet and he's one stubborn bastard. Our forces already routed the Britannians back to their homeland and all we have to do is get Japan and make Britannia surrender once and for all. However, this is going to be an ugly one. Those who were part of the Japanese Liberation Front along with those who oppose the kingship of Edward are basically on death row and we need to stop it. However, its going to be quite a dangerous one. I wouldn't even dare to send it to you but everybody is busy taking out Britannia at the moment. But get them out no matter the cost."

Miles exited out from the Op app and he got his MR-B Rifle equipped with uranium piercing rounds along with a red dot sight, grenade launcher, and angled foregrip. He then switched to his AEK-971 attaching it with armor piercing rounds, grenade launcher, TAC Scope, and fixed stock. Once he got the weapons and equipment he needs, he placed his gas mask on and his crosscom slid up on his eye. Once they are ready the drop ship dropped them down to their landing point they jumped off.

"Alright let's get going on with this. I don't want anybody to die on me on this final mission." Ghost told his team.

The men nodded and moved towards their objective. As they made their way towards the grounds, they found some resistance and they needed to take them out quick. Shadow Company fired their weapons towards the enemy Britannians and they were dropped dead. They kept pressing towards their objective and encountered some resistance.

"We gotta keep on moving! We can't let these guys take us out." Ghost commanded his team.

"Roger that! Oh shit! There's a sniper on the rooftops! Take him out!" Z3 yelled out in the battlefield.

"I got it!" Phantom fired a few rounds towards the sniper and he dropped down dead.

Miles moved to cover and fired a few rounds of his MR-B rifle towards the enemy blockade. They were put down quickly as they have to keep moving forward towards the objective. Luckily they didn't encounter any resistance as they moved forward. Miles reloaded another round and moved forward with his teammates.

Few hours later...execution grounds...

The team made it towards the execution grounds and they had their camouflage on. They blended in the crowd and had their guns up and ready.

"Alright listen up. On my mark we are to get ready and bust this event. Get to cover, don't get rounds in your body, and we're gonna be good. Get me?" Ghost said to his team.

"No problem Captain." said Renegade.

"Roger that." replied Z3.

"Got it." remarked Phantom.

"Copy." said Shadow Lead.

Miles just nodded at his captain.

As they passed through the crowd, they spread out from all different sides of the grounds and made sure that they can at least see the signal when Ghost gives it to them.

"Gizmo. Scan the area and make sure that we can count how many targets we are facing at." said Ghost.

Miles threw up the drone and did a scan from the remote control. It had massive hostile company. There lots of infantry troops along with some snipers, and one troop transport. Once Miles sent the coordinates to Ghost, he nodded and got the idea of what the area looked like.

"Shit. Princess Euphemia is there as well along with her supposed Knight? Not only that but we also got the majority of the Japanese Liberation front. Shit we are gonna have to bust ass here cap'." said Z3.

"I know. But we can't rush in there blind or we're gonna be killed first before they do the others." said Ghost.

"I don't like this at all one bit captain." said Phantom.

"Neither do I but we got no choice. The other fucking special ops groups are still in Britannia so we are on our own here." Ghost remarked.

"I hope we get to slug those guys in the face. As much as I hate the IMC soldiers, I hate those other special op groups."

"Unless you want to get demoted down to private fine by me." said Shadow Lead.

"Stay focused on the mission at hand guys. We might miss our green light." remarked Z3.

The event was a drag. I mean they are cooped up in their positions for at least 2-3 hours. Ghost then saw the Britannian firing squad raise their weapons which gave Ghost the go signal.

"On my mark. Three...two...one...go!"

Miles went on the ledge and fired at the firing squad. That caused a lot of attention towards the other troops and they engaged Shadow Company. Civilians screamed in fear as they found themselves in the middle of a battle zone. Miles hopped down from the ledge and returned fire at the enemy. He spotted the snipers first and used his MR-B to shoot them down. Once he got that taken care off, smoke popped up which meant more reinforcements. Miles got his Magnetics Goggles on and looked through the smoke. Once he got a clear view of the enemy, he fired some more rounds towards their targets. They dropped down like flies but more reinforcements kept on coming. Miles dropped the magazine of his MR-B rifle until he got hit in the stomach. Miles fell down on the ground and Renegade saw his comrade in arms hit. He dragged Miles away from the firing and chaotic battle while he fired some more rounds to keep the enemy suppressed. All of a sudden, a grenade went near Renegade's position. Renegade didn't have time to run nor get to cover. He was being suppressed by the enemy, so Miles boldly shielded him from it. The grenade exploded with such a powerful force, it made Miles lose consciousness. Not only that but the bleeding has gotten worse as well as he tried to patch it up with his hands.

"Shit! Gizmo is down! I repeat! Gizmo is down!" yelled Renegade.

"Everybody get these motherfuckers down right now! Overlord do we have any air support?" yelled Ghost.

"A bird is on its way in about 2 minutes. Hang tight!"

"We'll be dead by one!" yelled Z3.

"Roger Overlord. Just keep firing at the enemy!"

That was all Miles heard before he blacked out. Air support came in as promised and decimated the remaining troops and transport vehicles. Shadow Company breathed a sigh of relief as reinforcements came in and took care of the rest. Renegade stayed near Miles' body and he had a grim expression. The medics arrived and saw the fallen soldier next to Renegade.

"Sir. Can you take off his helmet? We have to check his pulse to see if he's still alive."

Renegade just nodded and took off his helmet and gas mask.

Medics came in along with other IMC troops to free the prisoners. Once the prisoners were freed, unknown to Miles, Nonette rushed to meet her family after she was freed.

"Oh my baby girl! I'm glad you're safe!" cried her father. Nonette's mother hugged her tightly and they were having a little family reunion until she spotted Miles. Her along with her family looked over to the body of an IMC soldier and to their shock and horror it was Miles Gears. Blood started to leak from his body giving him a pale complexion. She broke off her parents' hug and rushed to her lover. But Renegade held her back. Nonette was furious that this IMC soldier is holding her back from her lover.

"Ma'am. Let the medics do their job. I fear that with the grenade blast he took, he might be dead." said Renegade grimly.

"No! IT CAN'T BE!"

A medic came over to Renegade and told him the grim news.

"Sir. I don't know if he'll make it to the hospital. His pulse is starting to weaken. But we'll try."

Renegade nodded his head and that's where Nonette broke down in tears. Her family came over along with her younger siblings.

"Sir. May I ask what happened to Miles Gears?" asked Nonette's father.

"Sir. He got shot in the stomach and is bleeding. He shielded me from the grenade blast and all I saw was his body limp. I even got a report that he might not make it if he is to be transported to a hospital." said Renegade.

The family was shocked to hear the news. Bartholomew feared that Silo would get mad at the army if his son passes away from the army. No doubt that the Gears family are gonna mourn for the death of their youngest son. But it would also hurt Nonette the most. He heard about their relationship and he fully gave his blessing to the couple. Not only did he lose a future son-in-law but his daughter will lose the man she loves. They saw Miles' body on a stretcher, loaded the injured soldier inside a transport ship and the ship went into jump sequence.

"Father...Mother..." Nonette gripped his shirt tightly. She kept on weeping while Bartholomew held his daughter closely to him. He couldn't say any words to her because he doesn't want to bring her false hope to her daughter. It would only give her heart another burden and he didn't want that. Once she calmed down, he told his wife,

"I'm going to have to call Silo. He'll be in hysterics when he hears this."

"But it's better if he knows this right?" asked Vanessa.

"You're right."

So Bartholomew got on the phone and dialed his phone number.

Meanwhile at the Gears' Estate...

Silo just got word that Britannia has finally surrendered and that King Edward has died in the fight to protect Britannia. Now peace and negotiations could begin. He was happy about this that the war is finally at an end.

Returning home, he locked the car and went to the door. He waited a few seconds until he saw his wife and she had red eyes and tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Yes...yes...okay...thank you Bartholomew...okay...bye. Honey. We have bad news pertaining our youngest son."

Silo's eyes widened. Could it be that his son was dead?

"Miles is in the hospital and is in critical condition. Bartholomew said to me that he was shot in the stomach and hit by a grenade explosion. We have to hurry."

"Alright. Let's get in the car and get moving. Call Demarcus honey. He needs to know this. After all he and Miles are close brothers in the family."

"Right."

They arrived at the hospital and Silo asked for his son and his condition right now. The nurse told him to wait in the waiting room. Half an hour later, Demarcus along with his wife and kids are here. Demarcus hugged his mom while he asked dad with fear in his eyes,

"Is it true? Can he make it?"

"I don't know son. By the way Bartholomew said it to me, its like his chances of living are slim." said Silo.

"I told him to be careful in combat. He even promised the family that he'll be back here in one piece."

"He'll make it don't worry. He isn't weak and I know that he is fighting to cling on to life.:

"I hope so."

After an hour an a half, the doctors came in and sighed. Silo came up to the doctor and asked him,

"What's my son's condition?"

"Well he is alive and stable. Just give him some rest and at least a month or so to recover. He'll live."

"Thank goodness." Silo breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can see him now."

So Silo and the family members came in and the saw Miles after his surgery. Luckily he wasn't hooked up to any life support machine. Savannah sat in one of the available chairs and held his hand. She stroked his hair gently and she was crying tears of joy that her baby son is alive.

"Oh Miles. You are okay. Thank goodness. My baby boy."

"You are quite the fighter my son. I know you had it in you. Now rest. The war is over and we won. Peace can start now my son."

Demarcus didn't say anything as he was relieved that his brother is alive. He can live to see his nephews alright. The family members left and Silo decided to tell Bartholomew the good news.

Months later...

Miles came home one day from work and he was greeted by his twin sons, Jack and Drake. The twins have their Nonette's hair while they have Miles' obsidian eyes.

"Mom! Daddy's home!" yelled Jack.

"Coming. Oh and please don't yell when you're in the house. You could easily wake up the neighbors around here."

Nonette came in and she was just as gorgeous as ever. She still retained her slim and athletic toned body even if she gave birth to twins.

"Welcome home honey. How was work?" said Nonette.

"Tiring but fine especially with meetings but work's work."

"Oh I see. But I think you need a massage ne?"

"Sure. But not with the kids knowing it."

"Of course."

Miles is already married to Nonette and they have two twin sons, Jake and Drake. Miles just works in Hammond Industries as an a head project manager. Nonette is just a stay home mother taking care of the kids. You may be asking what happened to his squad members. Ghost is already married to Naomi Inoue and has a daughter named Kira. He resigned from the military and works as an entrepreneur. Renegade, Shadow Lead and Phantom are single and still in the military making sure there wasn't chaos and disorder in Earth. They aren't married and they are comfortable with military life. Z3 married Princess Euphemia and they have two sons and a daughter. The two sons are named David and Dominic while their daughter's name is Isis.

Miles is a happy man now. He may miss the military but he knows that family is first before anything else.

"I love you Nonette." said Miles.

"Love you too honey." said Nonette.


End file.
